El Camino del Héroe
by El RoRo
Summary: un año despues de la derrota de Lord Tirek un joven unicornio prosedente de otro reino llega a canterlot para desafiar a las princesas y gobernar Equestria, las portadoras de la armonia tratan de detenerlo y fallan en su intento pero spike no esta dispuesto a permitir que tales hechos ocurran
1. Capitulo 1: Que Comienze la Aventura

Que empiece la aventura

Antes de empezar quiero agregar esto:

-diálogos-

 _"Pensamientos"_

-GRITOS-

 **(ANOTACINOES)** (Tanto dentro como fuera del arco argumental de la historia)

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier similitud con algún otro trabajo es mera coincidencia (huy si como no). Los eventos a continuación presentados son a 1 año después de la derrota de Lord Tirek

Es mi primera historia trátenme bonito ¿sí?

* * *

Muy de mañana en Canterlot el alba estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia, las calles apenas tenían ponis que se dirigían a abrir sus negocios, otros para realizar ejercicio matutinos como parte de su rutina diaria pero uno iba con dirección diferente, más específicamente con rumbo al palacio de las princesas, a las puertas del palacio llega un corcel cubierto por una túnica negra, al llegar a la entrada del castillo dos unicornios de la guardia solar le prohíben el paso para luego preguntarle cuál era su asunto en el palacio, este les muestra una carta con el sello real **(como el sello que ponía Celestia a las cartas que le enviaba a Twilight)** el soldado unicornio la toma con su magia y la lee atenta y cuidadosamente justo después el soldado solar lo ve con una cara de indiferencia.

-Acompáñeme- lo escolta hasta la entrada subiendo las escaleras exteriores para luego dejarle pasar dándole instrucciones -Siga de frente por este corredor luego a la derecha en el penúltimo pasillo ahí le atenderá la princesa- le dijo el guardia devolviéndole la carta

Este solo asintió con la cabeza para luego pasar al interior del castillo, mientras avanzaba por el castillo empezó a admirar lo limpio y bien cuidado que estaba el interior de este, los pisos pulidos y enserados, las paredes sin una sola mancha, los cuadros perfectamente alineados, los floreros y armaduras decorativas sin una sola señal de polvo _"el trabajo de la servidumbre es incuestionable"_ pensó mientras avanzaba por este, más adelante antes de dar vuelta por el pasillo que le indicaron se topó con una pegaso de piel crema que vestía uniforme victoriano, un delantal con un sacudidor de plumas y su crin de color canela arreglado en forma de una trenza de vincha, sin duda era una de las mucamas cuando esta le vio el rostro al desconocido pareció congelarse durante algunos segundos para después rápidamente inclinarse a modo de saludo y salir trotando del pasillo _"sin duda ya lo sabe e ira con el chisme"_ , suspiro con pesadez _"que fastidio"_ pensó el desconocido para continuar con su camino, al llegar no tuvo que esperar nada pues la princesa en persona desde lo alto de unas escaleras no muy extensas lo esperaba, mientras le daba la espalda al corcel ella veía a través de una ventana como su hermana desde un balcón a la distancia bajaba el astro lunar y ella hacia su parte levantando el sol lentamente, al terminar su labor se giró para ver al corcel que desde abajo de los escalones se inclinó ante ella con voz refinada.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar mi desafío, me siento honrado de que me reciba la gran soberana…– fue interrumpido por la princesa que chocaba su casco en el escalón más alto de la sala **(la misma sala donde Celestia recibía a los invitados de la gran gala del galope y el mismo donde recibió a las mane 6 el día que Discord regreso)**

-Lo que sea que quieras obtener jamás lo tendrás así que terminemos con esto de una vez, ¿quieres?- Sentencio la princesa Celestia, al recibir solo una media sonrisa seguida de una afirmación –bien entonces sígueme–

Saliendo del castillo hacia lo que parecía una especie de estadio muy parecido a un coliseo debido al diseño antiguo que le daba el efecto de verse así pero al mismo tiempo parecía recién inaugurado **(ahí es donde entrenaban los soldados y nuevos reclutas)** la grama había sido removida por órdenes de la princesa del sol quedando la pura tierra para lo que se avecinaba, los guardias fuera de servicio, algunos cadetes y la servidumbre se situaron en distintas partes de la gradería alrededor de los presentes lo suficientemente lejos para no terminar en fuego cruzado, todos llegaron cortesía de la pegaso anteriormente mencionada, una pegaso de pelaje verde limón y crin negra con líneas grises portaba un uniforme clásico de réferi de rallas verticales en negro y blanco con lentes de sol oscuros, su cutie mark era una bandera a cuadros, la pegaso se paró en medio de ambos para dar el anuncio.

-este combate mágico será de uno contra uno sin límite de tiempo, estará en juego la posición, poder y título de la Princesa Celestia de Equestria contra la posición, poder y título de…– se interrumpió a si misma –disculpe me da su nombre–dirigiéndose al corcel que se quita la túnica revelando que es un unicornio con unas alforjas bien cargadas pero no parecía estar cansado en los más mínimo

-príncipe del Reino Ilusión, Silver Music– un unicornio de pelaje plateado, ojos verde aqua, su crin y su cola son de color blanco y portaba una cutie mark de la clave musical corchea dentro de un pentagrama musical, su anatomía ósea su cuerpo era como la de Shining Armor ya verán porque.

-gracias- se aclara la garganta -contra el príncipe del Reino Ilusión Silver Music- la réferi prosiguió con el anuncio del duelo -el duelo terminara cuando uno de los dos caiga y reciba el conteo de 10, tres de las cuatro patas deberán estar derechas para cancelar el conteo, también se gana por rendición o por noqueo, está absolutamente prohibido matar al oponente además si alguno recibe ayuda externa será descalificado y perderá automáticamente y para finalizar si alguno desobedecen las reglas establecidas se le castigara severamente sin importar quien sea- se dirige a la princesa Celestia -está claro

-muy claro- la princesa no mostraba emociones en su rostro pero escucho cada una de las reglas sin quitarle la vista ni por un segundo a Silver Music, con su magia se quitó la corona entregándosela a la réferi

-y usted me escucho- ahora se dirigía al príncipe

-tan claro como el cristal- con una tranquila y muy inusual calma el príncipe respondió mientras se baja sus alforjas de encima con ayuda de su magia y caminaba a una orilla de la arena mientras sacaba su corona envuelta en un paño que la protegía de cualquier daño de estas y luego lanzar sus alforjas a las graderías, cuando estas tocaron el suelo cayeron en seco provocando un fuerte eco en el estadio casi vacío, muchos soldados y sirvientes quedaron con los ojos como platos al imaginarse el peso de esas alforjas para realizar tal sonido, incluso en el rostro de la princesa se notaba como fruncía el ceño, el corcel se acerca de nuevo a su posición original y le entrega su corona a la réferi al igual que Celestia, él sabía que no estaba ante cualquiera sino ante una de las 4 alicornios de Equestria, una con gran poder mágico tan grande que nadie a excepción de Nightmare Moon había tenido el valor de retarla... hasta ahora

 **(NOTA: me refiero a retarla directamente no como hizo la Reina Chrysalis que uso el poder de otros para vencerla y Discord nunca la tomo en serio y por eso lo vencieron… dos veces de hecho)**

-muy bien...- tomo ambas coronas con sus cascos -comiencen- la pegaso dio inicio al duelo volando y alejándose los mas que pudiera para no entrar en el rango de alcance de los contendientes pero manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca para observar el duelo

la primera en hacer su movimiento fue Celestia cargando y lanzando varios rayos mágicos en cuestión de milésimas de segundo desde su cuerno a Silver Music, pero así como fueron rápidos los disparos también lo fueron los reflejos del príncipe, los evadía de todas formas posibles saltando, agachándose, girando, galopando incluso haciendo el matrix hasta que en un momento se quedó quieto y mirando de forma retadora a la princesa, Celestia aprovecho esta oportunidad lanzando un disparo más, concentro una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerno y en poco tiempo lanzándola contra Silver Music, este solo se limitó a levantar su pata delantera izquierda frente al ataque, el impacto fue tan brusco que al chocar contra este levanto una cortina de polvo y humo oscuro que envolvió todo el lado donde se encontraba el príncipe.

-creo que fue todo, pero eso le enseñara que no puede tomar control sobre Equestria- dijo la princesa que se disponía a ir donde la réferi para que la declarara vencedora, los soldados gritaban a favor de su princesas.

-por favor… apenas he entrado en calor– una silueta surgió desde el interior de la cortina de humo provocando asombro y silencio en todos los presentes y aún más en Celestia

-ese último ataque de verdad me dolió- hablo una segunda voz y su figura se asomó detrás del príncipe mientras el humo y polvo se disipaba revelando un unicornio exactamente igual a él mientras ambos se sobaban la pata con la que detuvieron el tiro

-pero no habría venido si no me hubiese preparado adecuadamente, después de todo usted es "La Princesa Celestia Deidad del Sol"- continuo hablando la primera figura del príncipe mientras todos veían a los dos unicornios.

-ESO ES TRAMPA- protesto uno de los unicornios de los soldados de la guardia real con rabia desde la gradería al presenciar a dos unicornios donde debería haber solo uno

-SE SUPONE QUE ES UNO CONTRA UNO- apoyo otro a su colega esta vez pegaso

-este es un hechizo de clonación, totalmente legal háganme un escaneo mágico si piensan diferente- afirmo uno de los dos hacia la réferi, esta solo pidió la asistencia de un colega unicornio de pelaje café con crin marrón, en el acto empezó a escanearlo cubriendo a uno de ellos en su aura mágica después al otro

-es exactamente la misma esencia, es un hechizo de clonación no hay rastros de interferían de terceros- sentencio el unicornio café -así que es legal, que se reinicie el combate mágico-

-vino preparado joven príncipe pero eso no será suficiente para ganarme, en un hechizo de clonación dispersa su poder mágico dependiendo de cuantos clones haga- la princesa Celestia era muy sabia en todo lo que refiere a la magia pero incluso ella admiro el poder con que contuvo el anterior ataque, solo con un casco levantado

-se nota que sabe todo sobre hechizos complicados, por eso solo hice dos- una declaración que dejo perpleja a Celestia ella veía dos unicornios uno tenía que ser el real y el otro un clon pero lo dicho anteriormente negó esta teoría ya que entonces debería haber 3 unicornios en lugar de solo los 2 que ella presenciaba

-que empiece lo bueno- finalizo Celestia mostrando una sonrisa y extendiendo sus alas

Justo después de que se despegara del suelo una garra transparente de tonalidad color plateado salió intentando tomarla de una de sus patas, Celestia aleteo más fuerte esquivando la garra que por un pelo de rana calva logro evitar, al fallar la garra misteriosa se adentró de nuevo en la tierra, Celestia vio a los personajes en el campo pero ninguno de los dos tenía sus cuernos activado

-El tercer clon esta debajo del suelo cierto, ¿estilo de tierra Serpenterra?-

-no esperaba menos de usted, aunque claro se ha pasado los últimos siglos gobernando en lugar de entrenar y practicar hechizos, además no movió ni un solo musculo en la última guerra entre nuestros reinos ¿verdad?- Sentencio uno de los unicornios

-no recuerdo la última vez que alguien se atrevió a hablarme de esa manera, tienes agallas joven príncipe, por favor no deseo hacerte un daño permanente asique ríndete, también me gustaría que platicáramos sobre ese hechizo de esa garra tan extraña- desde el aire sin descender Celestia intento por las buenas ganar el duelo,

-me temo que no puedo apelar a su solicitud, además esto no es un hechizo cualquiera, es el arte kujaku- **(se pronuncia cuyacu)**

"/watch?v=QgZFtIDdLjw" **(copien solo lo que está dentro de "" y lo pegan luego en YouTube, es solo para dar ambiente)**

El otro unicornio que estaba callado durante este dialogo levanto uno de sus cascos para golpear el suelo provocando que 10 más de esas garras salieran del suelo intentando alcanzar a la princesa, ella los esquivaba pero cuando una garra fallaba de esta nacía otra dificultando el vuelo de Celestia, en un acto de desesperación Celestia empezó a tomar altura pero igualmente las garras fuero desapareciendo sumergiéndose en la tierra haciendo que una sola de esta ganara longitud hasta alcanzar a Celestia tomándola de sus patas traseras jalándola hasta lo que pudiera ser su final contra el duro suelo, pensando rápido Celestia se volvió intangible liberándose del agarre de la garra, pero seguía cayendo sin control afortunadamente logro reaccionar empezando a aletear hasta estar a 5 metros del suelo, lamentablemente se olvidó de los unicornios uno de ellos salto sobre ella dando un voltereta hacia adelante mientras su cola brillaba en un color blanco resplandeciente –COLA DE HIERRO- grito el unicornio que acabo impactando el ala izquierda de Celestia, provocando que chocara contra el suelo rápidamente, trato de ponerse de pie pero lo hacía torpemente mientras revisaba el daño en su ala, no estaba rota pero ya no podría volar con tanta facilidad.

 _"no puede ser, esto empezó recientemente y ya llevo una clara desventaja"_ la princesa no quería mostrarse desesperada trato de mantener la cabeza fría e idear un contraataque luego recordó algo importante –no soy tan despistada como crees- luego de decir estas palabras cuatro garras pequeñas tomaron a la princesa por los tobillos atrapándola, Celestia cerro sus ojos y sus alas con un poco de dolor, hizo brillar su cuerno de un color blanco amarillento cegador –RESPLANDOR CELESTIAL- a pesar de haberse puesto en guardia el ataque no iba dirigido a los unicornios, sino al suelo que empezó a fragmentarse y del otro lado de la arena salió disparado del suelo el otro clon, lamentablemente este se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo sacudiéndose el polvo que cargaba enzima

-muy inteligente pensé que se había olvidado de mí, cuanto tiempo llevamos batallando así ¿10 o 15 minutos?- poso su vista en la réferi que tenía la boca abierta por tal despliegue de talento que poseían ambos combatientes

-este…- vio su reloj de bolsillo -27 minutos exactos-

-muy bien princesa sigamos que la cosa se pone interesante- el primero de los unicornios hablo y dio una afirmación al que se encontraba del otro lado este activo su cuerno pero no para dar un ataque, en sus cascos delanteros justo en el borde se empezaron a formar garras igual de transparentes que las que anterior mente intentaron hacer daño a Celestia, raspo el suelo con ambos mostrando que estaban afiladas –las reglas dicen que no puedo matarla, pero no dicen que no pueda hacerle esta clase de daño- continuo hablando el primero de los unicornios, Celestia lo volteo a ver y noto que se encontraba solo, el segundo unicornio se distancio de este ahora los clones y el unicornio original la tenían rodeada, Celestia intentando ganar tiempo para pensar hizo brillar su cuerno y los mantuvo a raya con un circulo de fuego dejándolos fuera de su alcance.

 _"me tienen rodeada 3 contra 1 y es completamente legal, no quiero hacer clones, pero necesito emparejar la situación"_ sin esperárselo uno de los clones cruzo la barrera de fuego que protegía a Celestia galopando a gran velocidad desde su parte trasera, sin perder tiempo se dispuso a golpearlo con sus patas traseras, pero lo que paso luego la desoriento, sus patas habían atravesado al unicornio sin hacerle daño _"¿se volvió intangible?"_ razono la princesa pero esto la desconcentro, justo debajo de ella otro de los clones apareció con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de tierra y el otro saltando la barrera de fuego de su lado izquierdo con sus patas trasera por delante de su cuerpo, Celestia se encontraba aun con las patas traseras levantadas el unicornio de abajo le golpeo en forma de clipeada sus patas delanteras y el que estaba en el aire le golpeo el costado izquierdo, Celestia azoto fuertemente el suelo con un quejido de dolor.

-Lo ve…- el príncipe jadeaba -no es lo mismo dirigir a un soldado que luchar en persona- la barrera de fuego se disipo y el público que se perdió lo que paso dentro de este quedaron anonadados, su princesa estaba de boca al suelo, la réferi se quedó congelada con el hocico abierto al ver la escena –oye no tienes que hacer algo- le dijo Silver Music a la pegaso.

-¿Perdón?… así lo siento (cof cof) 1… 2… 3…- Celestia se empezó a levantar con dificultad -4… 5...- Celestia se levantó por completo lo que provoco la anulación del conteo.

Celestia veía a su oponente con ira mientras se tomaba el costado izquierdo -Me distrajiste con eso de las garras ¿cierto?, pero cometiste un error- Celestia se empezaba a reír –descubrí tu truco, uno de ustedes es un clon sólido y hay otro que solo es una ilusión, uno encargado de la magia el otro de la fuerza y uno para distracción.

Los tres unicornio estaban juntos frente a ella -Excelente princesa… veo que su reputación de sabia la precede, pero… no estoy aquí para eso…, mi búsqueda requiere que la derrote… y eso es exactamente lo voy hacer- continuo hablando el primer unicornio mientras jadeaba el cual Celestia aún no sabía si era el original

-¿Qué es eso que buscas? si me lo dices quizás te pueda ayudar y de paso tomar una taza de té- intento razonar una vez más sin éxito

-Aunque suene tentador… me debo reusar.

-Que lastima, porque veo que lo necesitas- Silver Music abrió sus ojos sorprendido –sé que se requiere una concentración para mantener activos a esos clones y de paso poder atacar al mismo tiempo, pero veo que casi no tienes energía ni siquiera para hablar-

-Eso pasa cuando no has comido en 2 días- Celestia se angustio aún más, pensaba que estaba bromeando, no estaba al 100% de su capacidad y aun así le estaba dando la paliza de su vida, pero encontró un punto débil, si apenas tenía energía para mantener clones a Celestia le sobraba energía mágica para contra atacar pero su fuerza física la estaba abandonando, técnicamente estaban en igualdad de condiciones, el con fuerza y casi sin magia y ella con magia y sin muchas fuerza.

* * *

En el palacio la princesa Luna salía de sus aposentos con dirección al comedor para iniciar su día, ella pensaba que todo marcharía como de costumbre hasta que unos pegasos de la guardia de su hermana detuvieron su paso.

-Princesa Luna- hacían reverencia los soldados –se requiere su presencia en el estadio-.

-¿Qué? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE PONI LLEGABA HOY!-

-Llego hace un tiempo, pero el encuentro ya comenzó- hablo el mismo pegaso

-Muy bien cancela todas las citas que teníamos mi hermana y yo para esta mañana- ordenaba Luna mientras empezaba avanzar -y prepara un equipo médico, solo por si acaso-

La princesa empezó a galopar mientras que con su cuerno se rodeaba a si misma con magia, para transportarse y aparecer en las graderías de la entrada al estadio sin llamar la atención de los presentes ya que estaban más enfocados en la batalla más épica que pudieran presenciar por parte de la deidad del sol, no le importo estar lejos del palco o ponerse cómoda, Luna no podía creer la condición en que se encontraba su querida hermana.

Los tres unicornios la volvieron a rodear pero esta vez corrían alrededor de ella en sentido a las agujas del reloj, Celestia lanzaba rayos de energía a estos pero igual los esquivaban, uno de ellos se salió de formación con dirección a ella, una vez más Celestia lanzo un rayo a este unicornio pero lo atravesó, al notar que era la distracción su vista empezó a buscar a los otros dos y detrás de ella otro unicornio se barrió pasando por debajo confundiéndola aún más, alzo la vista y vio como el unicornio con las garras mágicas le lanzaba un zarpazo Celestia dio un salto hacia atrás con la ayuda de sus alas, la garra solo alcanzaron a cortarle un mechón de su melena que se desvaneció en el aire para volver a incorporarse al cabellos de ella, volvió a tocar tierra con un gesto de dolor por usar su ala dañada.

-No sabes que el cabello de una poni es su vida- la princesa le recrimino como si fuera un mal educado

-Lo siento princesa… -(jadeos)- pero a mí el físico es lo que menos me importa en una yegua- dijo el unicornio encargado de las garras, mientras hablaba Celestia vio un rayo de esperanza en esa pelea casi perdida, uno de los unicornios se estaba volviendo transparente, ahora era capaz de distinguir al encargado de la distracción, eso dejaba en un 50 a 50 las posibilidades de encontrar al real,

-Muy bien es hora de ponerse serios- Celestia se incorporó nuevamente pero su mirada decía que podía ganar, los tres unicornios retomaron su posiciones rodeando a Celestia y galopando en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, nuevamente uno de ellos salió en dirección a la princesa -otra vez con eso, ¿es que no te sabes otro movimiento?- Celestia hablo desafiante cuando noto que ese unicornio era él se empezaba hacer transparente, dejo de prestarle atención y siguió buscando con la mirada, a su derecha vio como el encargado de las garras se acercaba, usando sus alas con mucho dolor se elevó del suelo el unicornio quedo debajo de ella, mientras la veía Celestia recordó que tenía al sol detrás de ella se hizo a un lado con ayuda de su ala derecha haciendo que el unicornio quedara cegado, mientras se restregaba los ojos, Celestia aterrizo suavemente, apuntando con su cuerno al unicornio, formo un disco enfrente ella y luego este tomo la forma de su cuite mark –CAÑON DE LUZ- grito Celestia, el unicornio pudo abrir un ojo solo para ver como un resplandor blanco amarillento se dirigía hacia él, nuevamente cegado no pudo esquivarlo impactándole de lleno, el ataque tenia tanto poder que termino estrellado contra el muro del estadio se despegó de este y cayó al suelo

Los ponis alrededor dieron un grito de júbilo por la caída del unicornio y en apoyo de su princesa, las garras que este poseía desaparecieron y solo alcanzo a levantar la vista –Esto… no…no es bueno- digo para luego perder el conocimiento y desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco demostrando que él era el clon solido

-Es una lástima esperaba que ese fuera el real- hablándole al que queda -joven príncipe, la confianza es buena pero al igual que una copa…

-Si se llena mucho crea un desastre- Celestia/Silver Music dijeron al mismo tiempo lo que sorprendió a la Princesa

-Mi maestro me lo dice a cada momento pero siempre se me olvida, trato de que no se me suba a la cabeza, pero dice que soy caso especial- menciona el unicornio con una sonrisa y menos cansado ya que al desaparecer ese clon redujo su concentración.

-Quien es tu maestro exactamente, solo unos pocos conocen ese verso,

-Si solo unos pocos conocen ese verso y sabiendo de dónde vengo yo… creo que ya se puede hacer una idea- Celestia unió las pistas que le dio y quedo sorprendida, el unicornio volteo a ver al otro clon y noto su error al verlo, entonces opto por desaparecerlo –disculpe que la moleste otra vez pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así?- pregunto a la réferi una vez más.

La réferi volvió a sacar su reloj de bolsillo –este… casi una hora-

-Princesa que le parece si acabamos con esto de una vez- el unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y un aura plateada rodeo su cuerpo–no sabe el hambre que tengo.

-Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a estar de acuerdo en algo, yo tampoco e desayunado- la princesa también hizo brillar su cuerno y de la misma forma una aura dorada cubrió por completo a Celestia

"/watch?v=2J2GJUbOHEk"

Luna observaba desde el despliegue de anergia magia proveniente de ambos el aire comenzó hacerse pesado, denso y cálido, en cualquier momento todo llegaría a su fin revelando al ganador, ambos empezaron a galopar el uno contra el otro a una velocidad sobre natural, chocaron ambos cascos a modo de puñetazo al mismo tiempo y una onda expansiva se liberó provocando en los espectadores sintieran un zumbido agudo que luego fue atenuando, ambos se separaron a una gran distancia y volvieron arremeter contra el contrario, esta vez ambos impactaron al mentón del otro y de la misma manera un zumbido volvió a llegar a los oídos de los presentes en las graderías, las patas de Celestia al ser más largas lograron impactar primero y con mayor fuerza pero igual sintió un dolor muy significativo en su mentón, se separaron nuevamente, Silver Music al sentir un sabor metálico en su boca escupió un poco de sangre, no tenía dientes rotos pero igual tuvo consecuencias el líquido vital empezó a escurrir de su labios lo cual le molesto, al ver la escena un escalofrió corrió por la espina vertebral de Celestia pero se volvió a enfocar en el encuentro, una vez más ambos galoparon contra el otro, la velocidad de ambos estaba disminuyendo, lanzo un derechazo el cual Celestia bloqueo con facilidad y respondió con una patada que también fue bloqueada, ambos chocaron sus cascos delantero y tanto el príncipe como la princesa estaban parados en sus cuartos traseros y aunque la diferencia de altura fuese muy diferente, no significaba nada ambos empujaba con fuerza, la tierra se empezaba a hundir lentamente, entonces Celestia acerco su rostro al del Silver Music a pocos centímetros este con una mala interpretación se sonrojo y retiró su cara del de Celestia.

-TAIYOKEN- grito utilizando la voz real de Canterlot, un flash incandescente comenzó a emanar del cuerno de Celestia cegando temporalmente a Silver Music y a todos en el estadio, se separó de ella lo más que pudo quedando desprotegido, ahora entendía porque ella había acercado su rostro al de él.

-Maldición- se empezó a restregar los ojos –no crea que me ha derrotado, no puedo verla pero puedo escucharla- y eso fue lo que hizo, aun con los ojos cerrados comenzó a buscarla usando sus oídos, la mala noticia llego cuando empezó a escuchar un sonido de aleteo que se alejaba –no puede ser- entre abrió sus ojos lentamente, el enrojecimiento era evidente en ellos al no encontrar a nadie a su alrededor solo significaba una cosa.

-RESPLADOR CELESTIAL- grito Celestia quien se encontraba cayendo en picada mientras realizaba dicho ataque, al igual que todo el mundo Silver Music pensó que no podía volar bien y que tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo excesivo para alcanzar tanta altura, Silver Music alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y con la poca energía que le quedaba alcanzo a colocar una barrera protectora sobre él, el impacto fue inminente y brutal.

* * *

En Ponyville las mane six estaban reunidas en el castillo examinando el mapa de Equestria, cuando sintieron como la mesa y sus asiento vibraban suavemente.

-¿Sintieron eso?- la princesa de la amistad fue la primera en darse cuenta

–Se sintió como la manada de Búfalos que rodean Appleloosa- respondió la poni con su acento campirano –creen que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir.

-Si algo malo fuese a pasar la princesa Celestia nos avisaría- Rarity intento calmar la situación pero también tenía curiosidad.

-Rarity tiene razón, si algo ocurre la princesa nos informara, tengamos paciencia, Spike mantente cerca- Twilight término de hablar.

-A la orden-

* * *

Una nueva cortina de polvo y humo oscuro se levantó en medio del estadio lentamente se fue disipando había dos figuras tendidas una en el suelo y otra en un cráter, ninguna era reconocida hasta que se levantó la que estaba en el suelo torpemente, la réferi se acercó titubeantemente, al fin el humo se disipo por completo mostrando a Celestia de pie con una pata derecha lastimada y a un Silver Music tendido boca arriba dentro del cráter, Celestia se acercó lentamente, para observarlo mejor, ya que su cuerpo apenas respondía, lo vio levantando su cuello lentamente, Silver Music mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

La réferi empezó a contar -1…2…3…4…- mientras ella contaba todos los ponis alrededor la seguían con la cuenta con la esperanza de llegar hasta el anhelado número diez -5…6…7…

–te dije que jamás obtendrías lo que…- cuando menos se los espera debajo de ella la tierra se abrió mostrando a otro Silver Music con su cola resplandeciendo como lo hizo anteriormente impactándole de lleno en el rostro, el impacto fue tal que ambos cayeron boca arriba y el otro unicornio con la sonrisa desapareció en una nube de humo blanco mostrando un hoyo debajo de este los pocos espectadores se callaron de golpe.

-Princesa… ¿no recuerda lo que me dijo… del exceso de confianza?- espero una respuesta pero nunca llego, giro su cuello para verla tendida, estaba respirando pero no le contesto -¿esta inconsciente? Que lastima yo quería mofarme de ella- mientras se sentaba con dificultad la réferi fue hasta donde estaba Celestia le tomo el casco para revisar su pulso después lo levanto lo más alto que pudo, lo dejo caer, cuando el casco choco contra el suelo, la réferi tomo su decisión.

-La Prin... La Princesa Celestia esta noqueada, por lo tanto el ganador de este encuentro es el Príncipe Silver Music del Reino Ilusión-

* * *

 **Bueno mi gente este es el primer capítulo de lo que espero sean unos 15 capítulos como mínimo, todo dependerá de la inspiración que me nazca, para los que quieren ver a Spike y las mane six en acción lamento decirles que faltan uno o dos capítulos más. Tengo esta historia planeada desde hace más de 1 año pero necesitaba llenar huecos, arcos argumentales, shippings, diálogos, ambientación crear mis propios OC's (con solo decirle que Silver Music ha pasado ya por 3 diferentes paletas de colores de pelaje y crin, tal vez lo hayan visto en otros trabajos ya que lo preste) y lo mas importantes villanos; como habrán notado use conceptos e ideas de otros lados pero cuando lo vean de la forma en como yo los usos tendrán un punto de vista diferente; tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y espero no decepcionarlos (bueno el capítulo 2 aún no está completo y en la serie voy por la temporada 5 capitulo 19) si has llegado a este punto te doy las gracias por leer; Criticas, consejos, ideas, amenazas e insultos son bienvenidos (de hecho lo último no)**

 **nos leemos luego.**


	2. capitulo 2: Intermedio

Intermedio

En la voz de la réferi se notaba la dificultad con que decía el resultado del encuentro, un silencio sepulcral invadió a todos los presentes, la Princesa Luna bajo directamente hasta estar al lado de su hermana, Celestia lentamente abrió sus ojos totalmente desorientada.

-¿Luna?... perdí cierto- Celestia estaba somnolienta y confundida, quería ponerse de pie pero Luna se lo impedía –nuca debí dejar de entrenar… ahora mírame… soy una vergüenza.

-Tranquila hermana, yo me are cargo a partir de ahora.

Silver Music aun agitado y cansado fue a buscar sus alforjas, a pesar de sus pocas fuerzas y con el peso de estas logro bajarlas con su magia hasta tenerlas enfrente, reviso en ellas a tal punto que no le importo dejar algunos artículos personales en el suelo.

–Rayos, sé que aún tengo un frasco ¿dónde está?

Todo lo que encontraba lo dejaba afuera, entre ellas un casco de color morado metálico y bordes dorados con algunas abolladuras, pero lo que más destacaba eran dos medias lunas una dentro de la otra ubicadas en la parte de atrás del casco, cuando el príncipe encontró este casco solo se lo quedo viendo con asco pero fue lo único que coloco con delicadeza en el suelo y cuando la primera alforja se vació prosiguió a buscar en la otra, consiguiendo lo que buscaba.

–Que bien, aún hay un poco.

Extrajo de una de sus compartimento que tenía al costado un frasco de unos 12 centímetros, transparente con un líquido rojizo en su interior, se tendió en el suelo usando su alforja como almohada, uso la poca cantidad de magia para levitar la botella y quitar el pequeño corcho sobre su cabeza dejando caer una gota que entro en su boca, bajo el frasco tapándolo nuevamente, y a los pocos segundo al más puro estilo de "Shawn Michaels" se incorporó de nuevo en sus cuatro extremidades tronando su cuello.

-Es una lástima que esta cosa no quite el hambre.

-Pero que cara…coles.- menciono la princesa de la noche

La Princesa Luna no daba crédito a lo que veía, el unicornio que casi se mata luchando contra su hermana se encontraba como si nada de lo anterior visto **(leído para nosotros)** hubiese pasado, el equipo médico ya se encontraba atendiendo a su hermana, mientras Silver Music se encontraba reordenando sus alforjas, cuando termino Luna noto como el unicornio se acercaba a ellas, fue cuando ya nada importaba, todos los guardias fuera de servicio y los cadetes bajaron de sus asientos a todo el galope que daban, rodearon al unicornio evitando que se acercara más a Celestia, todos usando lanzas para tratar de inmovilizarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo sabandija- le advirtió un unicornio que acerco una lanza hasta su cuerno.

-Yo gane, se supone que la guardia solar ahora responde ante mí- les aclaro Silver Music.

-Tu no nos gobiernas en absoluto- otro poni esta vez pegaso apoyo al guardia solar.

-Me niego a seguir órdenes tuyas- un tercero también unicornio dijo como muestra de apoyo a los suyos.

-Esperen…- la débil voz de Celestia se escuchó –mis queridos ponis hagan lo que él les dice.

Muchos no daban crédito a lo que oían aquella que fue humillada por el unicornio lo estaba defendiendo, los guardias solo bajaron sus armas.

-Háganse a un lado, por favor- los guardias que estaban enfrente de él cedieron el paso –princesa, por favor habrá la boca-

Celestia obedeció y Silver Music dejo caer una gota del líquido rojizo en su boca, la sorpresa vino cuando la muy mal herida Celestia se levantó de la misma forma que Silver Music **(no como la de Shawn Michaels)** se revisó de pies a cabeza notando que ahora nada le dolía ni siquiera el ala que le avían lastimado

-Sabe princesa ahora si tengo ganas de tomar ese Té.

-Ese frasco contiene el jugo de la flor de fuego ¿cierto?- una curiosidad que nadie se esperaba por parte de la Princesa.

-En efecto- respondió Silver Music.

-Es una medicina muy rara y costosa, ¿puedo saber dónde la consiguió?- le interrogo Celestia.

-No la robe si es lo que piensa- de mala gana le respondió –tampoco es del mercado negro, de hecho fue un regalo de mi tío, es en mi reino donde se prepara la mayor cantidad de esa medicina- dejo sorprendido a los presentes –fabrican solo 1 litro al año.

-Muy bien joven Príncipe vallamos por ese Té- le sugirió Celestia.

-Disculpe ex princesa lamento decirle que seré yo quien la invite a tomar el Té- utilizando un tono de voz burlesco se dirigió a la salida del estadio y antes de salir se dio vuelta –pero la verdad yo no conozco el castillo, me haría el favor- Celestia empezó a caminar seguida por el unicornio –Princesa Luna me gustaría que nos acompañara- el grupo se fue, olvidándose de todo el mundo incluida a la réferi quien aún tenía las coronas es sus cascos.

* * *

Un rato después en el comedor, Celestia y Luna compartían un desayuno con Silver Music pero el joven príncipe se estaba dando un festín de hot cakes, con frutas, con nutella, con crema batida y miel y cuando se acabaron los complementos seguía comiéndolos sin nada solo acompañado con una taza de Té con limón y miel, mientras las dos hermanas lo observaban con sus tasas de Té y galletas, Luna empezó a platicar con su hermana.

-Oye Celestia.

-Dime.

-Como sabias que él no te haría daño con esa poción- una buena pregunta por parte de Luna.

-Ahora veraz- bajo su taza para hablar con el unicornio –joven príncipe, ¿cómo se encuentra el maestro Muten Chan?

-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntaría- termino su ultimo hot cake colocando el plato usado junto a los demás a un lado de la mesa –gracias por la comida ya estoy satisfecho, ah y mis felicitaciones al chef- le dirigió la palabra a dos miembros de la cocina que traían más hot cakes.

-¿El maestro Muten Chan?

-Luna no creí que lo fueses a olvidar- Celestia miraba de reproche a Luna.

-Claro que no me he olvidado de el, es solo que no sabía que él fueses su discípulo, después del incidente con el Rey Sombra pensé que cerraría su templo- Luna razono su comentario.

-No lo hizo- le respondió Celestia –aun después de la deserción de Sombra y de tu destierro… mejor dicho del de Nightmare Moon continuo forjando ponis prodigios.

-No solo ponis- Silver Music se unió a la conversación –hace un tiempo volvieron a aceptar a toda clase de especies no solo con magia sino también con otra clase de talentos.

-¿Qué clase de talentos?- pregunto Celestia.

-No lo sé, grifos eh hipogrifos con record de vuelo, minotauros muy fuertes, cebras expertos en pociones, gacelas con conocimientos de combate, centauros herreros….- fue interrumpidos por las princesas.

-¡CENTAUROS!- Luna y Celestia gritaron al unísono

-Creo que no las escucharon en Cloudsdale- se rascaba dentro del oído -pero si eso dije y no, no se preocupen ellos no tienen el descaro que posee Tirek tampoco son inmortales y ni se alimentan de la magia de otros, aunque algunos de ellos son presumidos.

-Hace cuanto que volvió admitir otras especies- interrogo Celestia.

-Seis meses después de la guerra.

-¿Guerra?- pregunto Luna confundida.

Celestia bajo la mirada con tristeza, eran eventos cargados con mucho pesar que no quería volver a revivir, pero tenía el deber de informar a su hermana de los hecho durante su ausencia.

-Fue hace unos 19 años- respondió Celestia -el Reino Ilusión tenía a un corrupto y tirano dictador como gobernante, el cual se dedicaba a invadir aldeas, luego pueblos, ciudades y finalmente le declaro la guerra al reino de Equestria, todo para unificar al mundo bajo una misma bandera.

-Fueron seis años de escases de alimentos, desgracias y muerte –se unió el príncipe al relato- durante las últimas semanas de guerra se negoció una tregua con Equestria para reforzar tropas, algunos soldados del Reino Ilusión aprovecharon ese momento para realizar un golpe de estado, mientras trabajaba como mozo descubrí una serie de túneles en el castillo, los memorice y se los mostré a mi tío quien era coronel pero de mala gana tenía que obedecerlo, él fue el encargado de arrestar y exiliar al dictador Lucius del reino junto a sus seguidores.

-Ahí fue cuando la guerra termino, los soldados que estaban prisioneros fueron liberados y devueltos a sus tierras, se interpretó como una victoria para Equestria, pero se podría decir que ambos lados resultaron ganadores, desde esas fechas no habíamos tenido información de esas tierras, hasta el día de hoy.

-No mucho tiempo después el Maestro Muten Chan nos dio la noticia de que volvería a recibir discípulos para su templo, cuando cumplí los 12 años el en persona me ofreció entrenarme, fueron 11 años de arduo entrenamiento y en más de una ocasión la sensación de rendirme se me hacía más y más tentadora.

-Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado- Luna quería cambiar el tema, tanta tristeza la estaba incomodando y contagiando –que harás ahora que eres gobernante de Equestria, que estás buscando con exactitud,

-Lamento decirle que eso aún no se los puedo revelar, en cuanto gobernante, no soy el regidor de Equestria completamente- volteo a ver a la princesa Luna mientras le sonreía –le propongo un trato princesa Luna…

-Espera un momento, el maestro Muten Chan posee la capacidad de ver el corazón y espíritu de quienes desean ser sus discípulos –interfiero Celestia- no es posible que él te allá pedido que seas su estudiante si posees la clase de avaricia que pienso que tienes, que ganas con ser gobernante de otra tierra.

-Calma prin… bueno creo que ya no puedo llamarle con ese título ¿cierto?, qué pensaría si le digo que fue el quien planeo mi llegada a Equestria.

-Debes estar bromeando- Luna se metió en la plática de nuevo -el jamás nos aria algo como eso, lo conocemos desde potrillas, todo esto es muy confuso.

-Es confuso, pero así como las matemáticas tiene una respuesta, ahora como le decía princesa Luna, le propongo un trato, qué pensaría si le digo que su hermana… Lady Celestia podría recuperar su posición de princesa.

Tanto Celestia como Luna se voltearon a ver con duda la una a la otra.

-Te escucho.- respondió Luna

-Usted y yo, hoy al anochecer, si usted gana Lady Celestia será princesa de nuevo y yo abandonare Equestria de inmediato,- Luna no creía que así de rápido como llego Silver Music se estaba arriesgando a perderlo todo en el mismo día -pero, si yo gano… pues ya sabe lo que pasara, seré el gobernante de Equestria completamente, ¿qué dice, acepta?

Luna estada dudando, por una parte podría reusarse y compartir el reino con el unicornio, pero desconocía sus intenciones para con el reino ¿existía la posibilidad de un futuro oscuro? Una probabilidad muy baja ya que ella conocía a su maestro y después del incidente del Rey Sombra no creía que volviese a pasar, pero aun así existía el riesgo, también estaba el futuro de su hermana es posible que siguiese viviendo en el castillo pero con el como gobernante no estaba segura de que pasaría después, y no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si aceptaba y perdía, no solo defraudaría a su hermana, sino también a los ponis nocturnos que esperaron su regreso por más de un milenio y a los súbditos que empezaba a recuperar con el paso del tiempo, dudo por varios minutos, el rostro de confianza de Silver Music fue disminuyendo mientras los minutos pasaban, su casco levantado empezaba a descender, pensando que Luna había tomado su decisión.

-Acepto.

Choco su casco con del unicornio y en su rostro, su mirada seria denotaba confianza al igual que Silver Music.

-Solo una pregunta más.- dijo Luna.

-Adelante.

-Como lograste hacer que Cadence te consiguiera el encuentro con mi hermana.

-Lo había olvidado- recordó Celestia –le envié una carta preguntándole eso mismo pero aún no me responde.

-Descuiden- les respondió el príncipe –si mas no recuerdo ella llegara aquí pasado mañana cuando llegue les responderá.

-¿También la desafiaste a ella?- interrogo Celestia.

-Algo así, fue el Príncipe Shining Armor el que acepto,- empezó a reírse intentando contenerse -él oponente más patético que tuve.

Una vez más las hermanas nobles estaban anonadadas, el ex capitán de su guardia solar considerado uno de los mejores entre los mejores, respetado por sus compañeros, admirado por los nuevos y respaldado por sus predecesores fue derrotado por aquel unicornio, sin duda las sorpresas no dejarían de llegar con él.

-Bueno como saben el día de hoy llegue antes del amanecer y me gustaría tomar un pequeño descanso antes de nuestro encuentro, este….- empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada –tu- como si fuese cosa de suerte en la entrada del comedor se encontró a la misma sirvienta con quien se topó en esa misma mañana –¿sabes si hay alguna habitación para huéspedes disponible?

-Bu… Bueno la verdad, las que teníamos disponibles están reservadas para la delegación de Hipotonía y se les está dando mantenimiento- le contesto con nerviosismo

-Que use la torre sur.- sugirió Celestia **(Para mi es la misma torre que se usa en los episodios "La Crema y Nata" y "Princess Spike")** –en cuanto a los delegados envía un mensajero para que les avise que tendremos que posponer la reunión hasta nuevo aviso.

-Disculpe pero para cuando está programada esa reunión- Silver Music se veía interesado en dicho tema.

-En cinco días más o menos.- le respondió Celestia

-Entonces no hay necesidad de mandar a ningún mensajero, simplemente todo seguirá como lo tengan programado, bueno hasta que llegue el anochecer.

-¿Porque todo debería seguir como si nada?, le informo que a partir de ahora usted tendrá que hacerse cargo de mis responsabilidades.

-Aún no hemos firmado los papeles que verifiquen el cambio de gobernante.

-Valla, valla pensaste que lo atraparías con eso hermana- Luna se empezó a burlar –después de tu encuentro con el deberías saber que el príncipe no es tan tonto.

-Usted tampoco tiene de que confiarse Princesa Luna, sé que vio nuestro encuentro pero le informo que no use todo mi repertorio, tengo dos o tres trucos más que sé que le gustaran.

-Eso espero, hasta entonces que tenga buen día, porque la noche no lo será.

La princesa Luna se retiró del comedor dejando a Celestia, Silver Music y la sirvienta, que se sentía intimidada por la presencia del unicornio, el solo presenciar el combate y recordar la ferocidad con la que estos se daban le hacía pensar que estaba en el peor lugar posible después del Tártaro.

-Bueno Lady Celestia paso a retirarme gracias por su tiempo nos veremos al anochecer, ah, por cierto necesito que alguien valla por mi equipaje creo que lo deje en el estadio, bueno señorita ¿nos vamos?

La sirvienta solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a andar con el unicornio siguiéndola, Celestia también paso a retirarse del comedor y regresar a sus aposentos, no sin antes avisarle a un par de guardias que pasaran recogiendo y entregando el equipaje del príncipe a la torre sur.

* * *

El reloj avanzaba, luego del combate y el desayuno ahora eran las diez de la mañana en punto, mientras Silver Music era guiado por la sirvienta que lo llevaba a su cuarto en la torre sur, este no evito hacer una pregunta que quería hacer desde que llego a Canterlot.

-¿Disculpe señorita…?

-Mi no…nombre es Kimono

-Muy bien señorita Kimono,- el príncipe rio por lo bajo pero luego se le paso -¿el museo dedicado al Capitán Equestria en qué horario atienden?

Estaba confundida ella tenía el pensamiento de que aquel era un poni con intenciones oscuras pero escucharlo mencionar a unos de los grandes héroes de Equestria hacia que se sumara a la lista de los anonadados del día de hoy **(en serio necesito expandir mi vocabulario)**

-El museo atiende en horario de lunes a viernes de siete de la mañana hasta doce del mediodía y luego de una de la tarde hasta las cinco de la tarde.

-Muchas gracias- se quedó viendo a su acompañante de pies a cabeza, esta solo trataba de desviar la mirada -¿le podría pedir un favor?

-Es… eso depende- seguía sonando tímida con un rubor en su rostro.

-Por favor no piense esas cosas, es que por su uniforme presiento que usted es de las jefas de la servidumbre ¿cierto?

-Algo así, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Tengo una amiga cuya madre trabajaba en este castillo y me enseño una fotografía de ella con su familia, vi ese mismo vestido que trae usted ahora mismo.

-bueno eso no me lo esperaba, y ¿qué es lo que necesita señor?

-Pues solo he visto el museo en guías turísticas y al ser un forastero no sé cómo llegar ahí- una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro y por alguna razón Kimono dejo de sentir ese miedo que hace un rato tenía en el comedor -y al ser una de las jefas de servicio sé que puede tomarse un tiempo libre y me preguntaba si podría ser mi guía para esta tarde.

-pues vera… debo hacer algunos avisos antes de tomarme el resto del día libre y también posponer otros asuntos pendientes.

Kimono estaba perdiendo la timidez al hablar con el príncipe, más bien se sentía como si hablara con un amigo, claro que seguía siendo un total desconocido pero la plática que se empezó a desarrollar a tal punto que no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras de la torre donde el príncipe descansaría hasta entrada la noche de ese mismo día. Detrás de ellos dos ponis pegaso cargaban las alforjas a pie **(o a casco, ustedes me entienden)** utilizando una tubería de hierro en sus espaldas para cargarlas debido al gran peso que esta tenia, cuando se dio cuenta Silver Music bajo los escalones hasta estar con ellos.

-Lo siento caballeros, pensé que había removido el hechizo.

El cuerno de Silver Music empezó a brillar, luego las alforjas y entonces ambos pegasos sintieron como el enorme peso se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese estado allí, estos solo dirigieron su mirada al unicornio.

-Es un simple hechizo de gravedad, las hago más pesadas apropósito así entreno aunque este de viaje- Silver Music solo recibió las frías miradas de los guardias –por favor ustedes hacen lo mismo con esas armaduras, que son ¿acero bañado en oro? o ¿tal vez capas de piritas?

No paso mucho para que le dieran una respuesta

-La verdad es un polímero ligero pero resistente derivado de la seda y reforzado con magia, recubierto con láminas de magnesio y bañado en barniz color oro para diferenciarlo de la guardia nocturna que son bañadas en color plata.

-Estas bellezas junto con los cascos pueden soportar desde una flecha recién fabricada hasta una lanza bien afilada.

Silver Music escuchaba cada palabra de los guardias mientras alardeaban lo avanzado que era sus armaduras, pero aún mas que le dirigieran la palabra luego de lo sucedido en el encuentro con Celestia cuando todos los guardias solares lo encararon con sus armas.

-No pensé que sería fácil hacerlos hablar, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?

-Nada, solo estamos siendo amables luego de que ayudara a la Princesa Celestia, un enemigo la hubiese humillado así como estaba.

-Eso y aparte de que la princesa dijo que hiciéramos lo que usted nos pidiera.

-¿eso dijo?

-Si- respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿podrían decirme la condición del estadio?

-Sufrió muchos daños pero según los de mantenimiento se puede arreglar en algunos días.

-Entiendo, ¿existe la posibilidad de que se pueda para esta noche?

-¿Esta noche?, es un poco precipitado ¿no lo cree?

-Lo sé, pero les aseguro que si hablan con las princesas verán que ellas están pensando lo mismo que yo, bueno caballeros me retiro tengo que prepararme para esta noche.

Silver Music subió nuevamente los escalones para estar de nuevo al lado de kimono y ambos empezaron a subir dejando pensativos al par que no les tomo mucho unir las piezas de lo que acababan de hablar con el unicornio.

-¿Quiere saber si el estadio estará preparado para esta noche?, ¿tú crees que acaso….

-no puede ser probable, pero ¿así en el mismo día?

-si se llegase a derrotar a la Princesa Luna él tendría total control sobre Equestria.

-¿crees que debamos avisarle a los ponis nocturnos? Después de todo él dijo que sería esta noche.

Antes de que su colega respondiera Silver Music se encontraba bajando los escalones nuevamente pero esta vez traía algo levitando con su magia, el mismo casco que nadie había notado.

-Disculpen que los vuelva a molestar, pero me preguntaba si por de casualidad ustedes…. Habrán visto esto antes.

Silver Music les mostro el casco abollado a ambos pegasos, lo examinaron por un par de segundos preguntándose cómo había conseguido una casco de la guardia de Equestria, hasta que dieron una respuesta.

-Por los colores deduzco que se trata de un casco de capitán, no sabría decirle si era solar o lunar ya que ambos utilizan los mismos colores para diferenciar los rangos- contesto uno de los soldados y luego le cedió la palabra a su compañero.

-Pero lo relevante está en la parte de atrás, desde hace unos nueve años ya no se colocan insignias en las partes posteriores de los uniformes, se hacía para identificar de quienes eran las bajas relacionándolos con sus cutie marks, pero ocupaban mucho espacio hoy en día se usan placas de aluminio con las cutie marks, sus nombres y sus brigadas- termino de responder el segundo pegaso.

 _-"¡Con que su cutie mark debe ser la misma del casco!"_ , pero ¿no saben a quién le pertenece?

-Lo lamento, pero yo solo llevo cinco años como miembro de la guardia.

-Yo tengo siete pero tampoco se de quien seria, si de algo le sirve por la insignia y el agujero perfectamente simétrico en la parte delantera, diría que se trató de un unicornio nocturno.

-Bueno caballeros gracias por su tiempo, hasta luego.

-Espere- a uno de los pegasos le pico el gusanito de la curiosidad –que tiene pensado hacer con el casco, es posible que el dueño este muerto- Silver Music no se movió, solo permaneció dándoles la espalda a ambos pegasos, solo giro el cuello para contestar.

-Solo quiero devolverlo.

Una vez más subió las escaleras para reencontrarse con su guía del castillo, cuando los dos llegaron a las puertas del último piso de la torre Kimono con la ayuda de sus alas saco de su vestido un manojo de llaves y tal como esperaba Silver Music con la primera llave que intento abrió las puertas de la habitación, el príncipe reafirmo la reputación de la servidumbre al ver tan elegante habitación bien preparada para invitados inesperados, al entrar solo dejo su equipaje en la entrada y emprendió camino rumbo a la cama. Se desplomo encima de esta y pudo sentir el suave lino tejido entre más de 400 hilos y las almohadas de algodón tenían una contextura parecida a las delas nubes que solo Rainbow Dash podría confirmar dicha comparación, al pie de la cama una sábana de seda de la más fina calidad cuidadosamente doblada para que hiciera juego con el resto del conjunto, el baño con un mármol tan blanco como la nieve, la terraza que daba una vista de todo Canterlot y más allá y ni mencionar lo espacioso, un cuarto que incluso el más lujoso de los hoteles envidiaría.

-Tomare un descanso y espero pueda acompañarme al museo- dijo el unicornio sentándose en la cama- de no ser así cualquier guía me seria de mucha ayuda.

-Veré si puedo hacer algo respecto a eso, a qué hora estará listo.

-Pienso despertar alrededor de la una de la tarde, tengo un compromiso que atender al anochecer ¿recuerda?

-Desde luego, con su permiso

Kimono salió de la habitación y se dispuso a bajar los escalones, luego de un rápido baño Silver Music extrae un reloj despertador de sus alforjas y lo sincroniza para despertarlo a la hora que él quería, pero antes de pegar la oreja a la almohada. Escucha un ligero golpe en el cristal de la puerta que da al balcón, al girar la vista ve una figura emplumada de colores verde esmeralda con verde pasto del tamaño de un halcón golpeando el cristal con su pico, casi al instante Silver Music se levanta de la cama y sale fuera de la habitación.

-Hola amigo- le llamo al ave –me disponía a tomar una siesta, dime como está el clima.

* * *

La Princesa Luna acompañada de los pegasos que ayudaron al príncipe con su equipaje, caminaban con dirección a donde se produjo el encuentro esa misma mañana con la ex princesa del sol, ella observaba como tres ponis terrestres rellenaban los agujeros del campo, les pasaban una aplanadora jalada con arnés para que quedara nivelado he incluso ya estaban empezando a colocar la grama nuevamente en una pequeña parte del estadio. Cuando uno de ellos se cuenta de la presencia de Luna hizo reverencia siendo imitado por sus compañeros.

-Pueden levantarse, me gustaría saber en cuanto tiempo se podrá reparar el estadio para esta noche- le interrogo Luna al poni terrestre,

-¿Para esta noche?- le respondió el viejo corcel mientras pensaba **(ya lo habrán visto en la gran gala del galope)** –eso será difícil, si tuviéramos más cascos para ayudar lo tendríamos listo justo al anochecer.

-Que así sea llame toda la ayuda que le sea necesaria, pero que sea sin la grama.

-¿Sin la grama? De ser así estaría listo para las cuatro de la tarde, pero… puedo preguntar porque.

-Solo por decir, digamos que mi hermana será vengada.

-Princesa Luna no me diga usted estará pensando en…- no termino de hablar pues la princesa lo interrumpió.

-Entre menos sepa mejor será, pida toda la ayuda que sea necesaria, hasta luego.

La princesa de la noche se retiró con los 2 soldados detrás de ella, aún faltaban varias horas para su encuentro con Silver Music, pero eso no significaba que no debía prepararse, decidió utilizar el salón de bailes y reuniones para practicar algunos hechizos, ya que tenía más que claro que con fuerza física no podría vencerlo.

-Señores sé que ustedes no pertenecen a mi guardia así que les agradezco su ayuda para mi entrenamiento.

-Ni lo mencione Princesa- le respondió uno de los pegasos alistándose en un extremo del salón –después de todo su guardia no empiezan su ronda hasta el anochecer.

-De todas formas gracias, " _muy bien las reglas dicen no matar, eso me será difícil si quiero ganarle a un discípulo del Maestro Chan, pero no significa que no pueda usar eso,"_ muy bien soldados atáquenme con intención de matar, si no esto no valdrá la pena.

* * *

En Ponyville mas precisamente en el Castillo del Reino Arcoíris de la Amistad, **(ese nombre fue el que encontré en la wiki de mlp)** la reunión matutina de las mane six ya había terminado y cada una paso a realizar sus actividades diarias, Rarity confeccionando vestidos, Applejack atendiendo la granja con su abuela y hermano mayor, Fluttershy atendiendo a sus animalitos, Pinkie Pie haciendo postres u organizando algún cumpleaños, Rainbow Dash estaba durmiendo en una nube pues para ella todavía era muy temprano y la Princesa Twilight leía mientras su asistente número uno colocaba en su lugar los libros de la biblioteca ya que luego de la perdida de la biblioteca Golden Oak's se apartó un lugar para que sirviera como nueva biblioteca para el pueblo. Spike acomodaba unos libros que llevaba para la sección "L" que estaba un poco elevada, solo tuvo que usar la escalera móvil para alcanzar tal sección, cuando los termino de colocar vio por la ventana como las crusaders jugaban como siempre lo hacían pero ahora con sus cutie marks en sus flancos, solo suspiro con cansancio pensando mientras veía la escena.

-Spike ¿en qué sección estas?- lo interrumpió Twilight

-Este… en la "L".

-Muy bien, podrías acomodar esto por mí.

-Muy bien, _"Luna de Plutón"_ aun no leo este libro pero escuche que está rompiendo records de taquilla.

-Claro, si te gustan esos temas- Twilight voltea a ver a Spike con semblante decaído. -¿Que tienes, estas enfermo?

-¿Qué? No, solo estaba pensando.

-¿Pensando en qué?

-Pues… en que la Princesa Celestia no envió nada– mintió para desviar la atención de Twilight –eso quiere decir que no pasó nada malo en la mañana.

-Puede ser, pero de todas formas cualquier cosa ya sea un volante o una simple carta de saludo debes avisarme.

-Oye no has pensado en contratar algo personal para el castillo, se me hace difícil tener que limpiarlo cada tres días, no es que me esté quejando pero vivimos solo los dos y las chicas raras veces duermen aquí.

-También lo he pensado, pero no siento bien tener que darles órdenes a los demás, aun no me acostumbro.

-Pero cuando las Princesas se perdieron por el asunto del Árbol de la Armonía fue la primera vez que diste órdenes y no vi que te molestara.

-Ese fue una excepción Cadence estaba en el Imperio de Cristal y yo era la única con autoridad, de todas formas Spike sabes que no me gusta que me mientas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que es lo que de verdad te pasa, hace días que te veo con ese semblante decaído y no me digas que es por Rarity, también note que ya no pasas tanto tiempo con ella como antes, dime Spike quiero ayudarte.

-No es nada es solo que empecé a pensar a futuro, mi futuro.

-Por favor Spike no de nuevo, ya lo hablamos lo que tenga que pasar pasara a su debido tiempo.

-No es sobre eso es sobre… ¿sabes qué?, olvídalo con el tiempo se me pasara, mejor veamos que vamos a almorzar.

* * *

Mas allá de las gélidas montañas del congelado norte una zona la cual solo se puede cruzar por tren o por sobre las tormentas de nieve, pasando ese infierno congelado un templo se rige sobre una montaña, un templo de tres pisos de color azul zafiro dentro de él solo se ve una figura de 1.80 de altura cubierto hasta los hombros por una túnica verde con dibujos de hojas y bordes dorados, una unicornio de piel blanca como la nieve y crin azul marino vestía un kimono **(valga la redundancia)** hasta los cascos de color rosa palo con dibujos de pétalos de rosa rojas y de bordes rojos, se le acerca desde atrás al parecer estaba meditando, y de golpe habré los ojos.

-Maestro ¿pasa algo?

-Se han vuelto a movilizar, no puedo ubicarlos bien, incluso ahora son más poderosos, incluso yo temo a que mis propias visiones se vuelvan realidad, temo que solo Silver Music podrá encontrar al Héroe escondido, pero se acaba el tiempo.

* * *

En la frontera al sur de Equestria más precisos en un bar de Appleloosa, un grupo de tres corceles cubiertos por las sombras tienen una charla.

-¿Y bien que tienes para nosotros?- digo el primero de ellos

-¿ven esas montañas más al sur? Pues pasando esas montañas se encuentra el Valle de los Dragones, donde solo una pequeña cantidad de dragones habita.- le respondió el que estaba al otro lado de la mesa

-¿Qué más?- volvió a interrogar el primero

-he escuchado que esos dragones están ahí porque protegen una extraña gema, una gema que incluso los dragones no pueden comer, dicen que de los muchos que han ido para tratar de hacerse con tal gema, solo unos pocos regresas para advertir a sus colegas que no intenten ir.

-Hablas como si tú fueras uno de esos sobrevivientes.- hablo el segundo

-Porque así es, mi amigo.

-bien, muy bien, ahora la pregunta que nos dirá si todo esto valió la pena, ¿de qué gema se trata?- volvió a cuestionar el primero.

-Antes de eso- el corcel que estaba proporcionando la información golpeo suavemente la mesa para recibir una pequeña bolsa llena de pepitas de oro. -Es algo que nunca antes había visto, una gema negra, más negra que el interior de un túnel de carbón en una noche sin luna ni estrellas.- término de hablar.

-Bingo.- dijeron ambos corceles al unísono mientras se reían.

* * *

Muchas gracias mi gente por el apoyo en el capítulo anterior, nunca pensé que recibiría el apoyo de tantos que no se si ahora puedo llamas colegas, (huy si no me esperaba el apoyo, con esa cantidad de Spam que hiciste en días antes de publicar) también lamento la tardanza pero no es lo mismo planear que tener escrito, pero creo que así lo haré un capitulo mensual, también pedí que me trataran bonito aunque también acepto amor rudo, una vez más deje estos enganches que a mí me gustan, ¿Quién y que es el maestro de Silver y quien es su amiga cercana?, Y algo más lo dejare de tarea a ver si adivinan ¿De quién es ese casco?

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me dieron mis primeros 10 review's:

Thekingre588

Leon K53

Kashike

Sword Shadow

Rombla

Afromario

Slash Torrance

Zerm G6

SCRITTORE PASSIONE

Y uno muy especial para quien fue el primero que me dio un review

Mr.E's-pen

Eso es todo amigos, nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3: El turno de Luna

El Turno de Luna

 **Museo del Capitán Equestria, Canterlot, 1:25 P.M.**

Nuestro personaje no sé si odiado o no por los lectores caminaba hacia el museo en memoria al más grande héroe que ha tenido Equestria en compañía de su "por ahora" guía por las calles de Canterlot, Silver Music iba con la mirada baja y un leve sonrojo en su rostro, apenado por lo que paso momentos atrás en la que sería su habitación en la torre.

-De nuevo lamento lo sucedido con la habitación- se disculpó por décima vez en el día –lo que paso es que cuando duermo fuera de mi hogar suelo estar alerta y al parecer tuve una pesadilla, no lo recuerdo, pero en verdad lo siento.

-Descuide, he visto cosas peores cuando mi hermana menor tiene malos ratos, no hay nadie que se atreva a separarla de sus dulces.

-Todos tenemos un defecto o debilidad ya sea secreto o no.

-Bueno señor hemos llegado, "El Museo en conmemoración al Capitán Equestria"

Un edificio semicircular de tres pisos que tenía una estatua de mármol en la entrada, la estatua mostraba un corcel con armadura sin pintar, haciendo un saludo militar y en donde estaría sus alforjas del lado derecho tenía un escudo triangular con la bandera de Equestria grabada y en el otro una espada. La entrada era completamente gratuita, a excepción de los artículos de la tienda de regalos que incluían mini banderas, estampas, gorras, figuras de acción y toda esa clase de cosas que uno suele ver cuándo va de viaje; una unicornio les dio un panfleto a los dos para que se pudieran guiar a través de las instalaciones, veían a los grupos escolares y grupos privados de turistas recorrer las diferentes salas, el recorrido comenzaba con la primera parada que decía, "orígenes".

-En un principio al cabo Radiant se le negó enlistarse debido a su baja condición física y salud deteriorada, pero eso no le impidió perseverar para proteger su nación, finalmente logro enlistarse y formar parte del proyecto del súper soldado, siendo el único que logro exitosamente dicho experimento.

El príncipe leía lo escrito en el panfleto mientras veía las figuras de cera que mostraban un antes y después del capitán, primero se veía un pony de baja estatura flacucho con la crin hasta los hombros y al lado de este un garañón de físico perfecto con la crin recortada, ambos portaban la misma armadura una de color verde limón y sobra decir que su versión joven le quedaba floja,

-Wow hay muchas exhibiciones de toda clase.

Ambos ponis avanzaban por los diferentes tipos de exhibiciones que proporcionaba el museo, cuando llegaron a una que le llamo la atención a Silver Music, una que tenía por título "amigos en el campo de batalla y más allá" sin duda tenía una historia interesante.

-Muchos hubieran pensado que el más grande camarada del Capitán seria su segundo al mando, algún amigo de la infancia o alguna mascota canina, pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que su más grande compinche y que estuvo con él en el campo de batalla fuese un Breezie de nombre Seabreeze, ¿el Capitán era amigo de un Breezie?- pregunto el príncipe a su acompañante.

-La mismísima lady Celestia confirmo esta historia ya que en varias ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, es más, fue ella quien dio luz verde para la creación del museo y proporciono varios de los datos que estamos viendo.

-No hay mejor forma de mostrar respeto a alguien que dio su vida por proteger su tierra, muy bien sigamos. Seabreeze un Breezie perdido por los infortunios de la guerra se extravió en una de las batallas más oscuras de la trayectoria del Capitán "La Batalla de la Frontera en el Cañón Letal ", luego de ser rescatado por el Capitán Seabreeze aprendió el lenguaje de los ponis y solicito ayuda al gran héroe para regresar a su hogar, aun con plena guerra encima el Capitán accedió a ayudar a quien necesita de el en esos momentos de crisis y así Seabreeze se convirtió en los ojos de la retaguardia del Capitán, para más información consulte la sección "biografías".

El joven príncipe termino de leer esa parte del panfleto para avanzar mientras observaba la escultura de cera del Capitán con el Breezie en su hombro derecho, sin duda una experiencia inigualable para todo guerrero.

-¿Que paso con el Breezie?

-Se dice que logro regresar a su hogar luego nadie supo más sobre él, hace un tiempo los Breezie aparecieron públicamente ante un grupo de observadores y aprendieron muchos de ellos incluso dedujeron que pueden vivir hasta más de 300 años gracias a la magia que utilizan del polen del oeste de Equestria, se podría decir que el fiel acompañante del Capitán puede que siga con vida,

-Si, leí algo sobre eso, decían que no pudieron tomarles fotografías porque el flash los cegaría permanentemente, solo publicaron unas ilustraciones hechas a casco, es increíble que con lo delicado que los describieron uno haya podido estar presente en una guerra.

El recorrido continúo durante un rato más en el segundo y tercer piso mientras observaban algunos cuadros donde se recreaban algunos eventos de la guerra, su nombramiento como capitán y luego recibiendo el título de "Caballero del Sol Naciente", las medallas ganadas, maquetas de los campos de batalla con ubicaciones geográficas de la época, esculturas con los uniformes originales de su antigua unidad conocida como el "escuadrón suicida" nombrado así por el tipo de misiones que debían realizar para asegurar el futuro de Equestria, detrás del grupo se veía una bandera con el emblema que resultó ser un cráneo de poni con un gorro de bufón en blanco y negro, la biografía de cada miembro de su unidad, la yegua que posteriormente se convirtió en su esposa, y su última fotografía tomada con su familia y la Princesa Celestia, un detalle que llamo la atención de Silver Music fue un pequeño potrillo que se posaba sobre el lomo de un ya viejo Capitán, lo observo detenidamente, tratando de hacer memoria dé a quien se parecía, su concentración fue interrumpida cuando escucho a un niño del grupo escolar hacer una pregunta a su guía estudiantil.

-Disculpe, si este es el traje original del Capitán Equestria ¿dónde están su escudo y espada?

-Lamento decir que esa información no la poseo, está fuera de mis conocimientos pequeño.

Silver Music se acercó con una sonrisa al grupo escolar con kimono detrás de él.

-Veras amiguito la espada se encuentra resguardada en el palacio, bajo estricta vigilancia de los mejores soldados de las princesas por ser una pieza muy importante de la historia de Equestria y el escudo del Capitán está en el Imperio de Cristal, está bajo la protección de la Princesa Cadence y un no sé quién que se hace llamar su esposo.

-SEÑOR! Esa es información clasificada, no sé de donde la saco pero le sugiero que no lo ande divulgando como si fuera el último escándalo de la farándula- le regaño el guía estudiantil que obviamente savia del paradero de ambas piezas. –también le pido que muestre un poco de respeto hacia el Príncipe Shining Armor ya que en una ocasión el salvo Canterlot de la invasión de los simuladores, además el también él es el honorable bis…

-Sabe, si usted supiera como fue que los simuladores fueron vencidos, no le tendría tanta veneración al príncipe ese.- lo interrumpió de una manera agresiva intimidando al guía.

-Señor debo pedirle que se retire.- le pidió el guía con intimidación.

-Se le olvidó decir "por favor".- se le acercó al guía hasta tenerlo tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento.

-Por favor le pido que se retire.- dijo finalmente el guía.

-Desde luego, de todas formas el recorrido termina aquí cierto.

-Señor será mejor retirarnos.- le pidió Kimono a Silver Music.

Ambos empezaron a retirarse con rumbo a las escaleras para llegar a la salida, su recorrido había terminado y el encuentro con la Princesa Luna un estaba a unas cuantas horas de distancia, Silver Music tenía pensado hacer un poco más de turismo cuando de repente.

-No sé porque tanto escándalo por un pony que ni siquiera conocen.- Dijo un potrillo unicornio que estaba tocando el uniforme del Capitán

Muy mal por parte de otro pequeño ya que Silver Music detuvo su andar y una confundida Kimono lo observo, el príncipe tenía una expresión de indiferencia, se volteó lentamente y camino hasta llegar con el infante, este no le mostro miedo y peor aún solo lo ignoro mientras se montaba sobre la figura de cera.

-Pequeño déjame adivinar, ¿eres hijo único?- le pregunto Silver Music.

-Si.- fue lo único que respondió.

-¿Vienes de una familia financieramente mejor dotada?

-Si eso significa más rica que la tuya, si

-Y ¿por de casualidad sabes como hicieron tus padres esa fortuna?

-Mi padre heredo la empresa de mi abuelo y mi madre es la gerente general de la nueva Boutique de Canterlot.

-Y sabes tú a quien le deben agradecer que ellos tengan la libertad para darte a ti niño caprichoso todo lo que quieras.

-No lo sé y ni me interesa.

-Pues deberías pequeño mal agradecido- le dijo al pequeño a regañadientes llamando su atención –el Capitán Radiant fue el más grande guerrero que Equestrita tuvo, en una ocasión el solo se infiltro a una base enemiga y libero a más de 150 soldados, quien sabe tal vez entre ellos estaban tus antepasados, pero no solo eso el solo peleo contra 25 grifos y a todos los venció y para rematar él no tenía la riqueza que tu tienes, ya me gustaría verte a ti en el capo de batalla, no durarías ni un día es más creo que irías corriendo a esconderte debajo de la falda de tu mamá.- el pequeño ahora si se mostraba intimidado por él y el hecho de que en ese momento lo empezó a levitar con su magia no ayudaba a serenarlo. –El lucho por la libertad de los Equestrianos aun teniéndolo todo en contra, así que muestra un poco más de respeto ¿quieres?

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y luego fue depositado suavemente en el suelo para salir corriendo con su grupo al que había perdido de vista hace ya un buen rato, cuando el príncipe se volteó nuevamente para volver a la salida se encontró con Kimono quien le daba una sonrisa, cuando llego a su lado le dirigió unas palabras.

-Sabe, para ser alguien de un reino que estuvo en guerra con Equestria, venera mucho a una leyenda del bando contrario.

-Sabe, yo viví una guerra cuando era un potrillo y antes de que empezara había un librería a la que mi madre me llevaba para leerme cuentos, cuando la guerra estallo muchos edificio fueron destruidos, entre ellos la librería que ahora solo existe en mis recuerdos,- mientras platicaban ambos estaban avanzando hacia la salida del museo -un día pasamos por ahí buscando provisiones o algo que fuera de utilidad, pero lo que encontré fue un libro titulado "La Historia de un Héroe Audaz".

-El libro dedicado a la memoria del Capitán, escrito por Ollivander Golden Feather, tiene más de 40 años, casi los mismos que lleva el capitán enterrado.

-Cuando yo lo leí tenía como veinte de haberse publicado, era mi distracción durante la guerra, luego fui llevado al castillo como mozo y con el tiempo me entere que "El Capitán" y su libro no tenían nada que ver con alguna novela de ficción sino que era una leyenda, al principio me decepcione porque estaba admirando a un héroe de la nación con la que estábamos en guerra, pero luego reflexione, ya que él fue quien convenció a las demás naciones de detener la guerra.

-Según mis clases de historia fueron tres "los héroes de las naciones" que convencieron de acabar la guerra, si no me equivoco eran el Capitán Radiant de Equestria, Hawk Eye de Griffonstone y….

-Iron Hooves del Reino Ilusión,- agrego Silver lo cual sorprendió a kimono -las otras naciones tenían sus héroes pero se dieron a conocer después de "la guerra de las cinco naciones".

-¿Iron Hooves? Eso quiere decir que…

-Equestria y El Reino Ilusión ya llevan dos guerras en su historial, y yo espero que se quede así.

-Pero con lo que usted está haciendo no ¿provocaría una tercera?

-Yo sé que no habrá guerra,

-¿está seguro?

-No, no estoy seguro- kimono mostro preocupación por esto –estoy convencido- para luego cambiarla por otra sonrisa.

-Señor me gustari….- fue interrumpida por el unicornio.

-Por favor deje de decirme señor me hace sentir viejo.

-Entonces… Príncipe Silver me gusta…- la volvió a interrumpir.

-Solo Silver por favor, nunca me gusto el título de Príncipe.

-Bueno entonces…Silver, me gustaría saber ¿Cómo supo la ubicación de la espada y el escudo del Capitán?

-Se lo diré si promete guardar el secreto.

Kimono no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, se sentía como si estuviera haciendo una nueva amistad, pero la diferencia era que en menos de un día se estaba haciendo amiga de un príncipe, el sueño que cualquier yegua de potranca tubo pero no el de ella.

-Claro, no hay problema

* * *

 **Salón de eventos del palacio de Canterlot, 1:35 P.M. (ósea que esto paso casi al mismo tiempo que en el otro lado)**

Dentro del Salón, la Princesa Luna estaba agitada mientras uno los dos pegasos yacía inconsciente en el salón, mientras el otro permanecía de pie ante la monarca _-"Aun no consigo dominarlo a la perfección, pero debo hacerlo"-_ el pegaso tomo impulso con sus alas y galopo contra la princesa, Luna se elevó despegándose del suelo esquivando por poco al guardia que sin perder tiempo usos también sus alas para despegarse del suelo, Luna se percató de la acción del guardia e invoco con su cuerno una manto de magia de un metro tanto de largo como de ancho que tenía una forma errática, el pegaso freno en el aire y evito tocar esa magia elevándose ya que él sabía algo que mis queridos lectores no, el hechizo no duro mucho ya que a los diez segundos de haber sido invocado este desapareció. Luna bajo al suelo, mientras se frotaba la frente y paso a sentarse.

-Princesa Luna, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si lo estoy, he estado usando el mismo hechizo una y otra vez desde que empezamos, pero temo que aún no está perfeccionado.

-Yo no diría eso,- dijo señalando con la vista a su colega -mi compañero por allá confirma otra cosa.

-Con todo el respeto pero ustedes son pegasos y ese corcel es un unicornio entrenado por uno de los más grandes maestros de la magia que ha habido.

-Aun no puedo creer que la Princesa Celestia allá perdido,

-Lamentablemente así son las cosas,- Luna dirigió su vista a ambos guardias –Porque no despiertas a tu compañero y van a almorzar, le pediré a mis guardias que me ayuden a partir de ahora.

-Como usted ordene majestad- este llevaba una botella con agua para ayudar a despertar a su compañero –aunque nosotros normalmente responderíamos ante la Princesa Celestia nos enteramos que si usted gana ella recuperara su título, así que todos nosotros acordamos ayudarla en todo lo que necesite.

Luna se sentía honrada de que incluso la guardia a la que ataco durante el regreso de Nightmare Moon estaba de su lado para esta difícil situación.

-Ya que su adversario es un unicornio si desea seguir entrenando le pediré a nuestros mejores soldados unicornios que la ayuden- el pegaso despertó a su compañero vaciándole el bote entero de agua encima –pero si se esfuerza solo en el entrenamiento no le quedaran energías para su encuentro.

-Descuide soldado eso lo tengo resuelto, ¿podrían pedirle a la camarera que me envié el almuerzo por favor?

-desde luego princesa.

El pegaso se hecho a su compañero encima del hombro para ayudarlo a salir ya que aún estaba somnoliento por el misterioso ataque de Luna, cuando salían Luna intento una vez más realizar el misterioso movimiento _-"debo tratar de golpearlo al primer intento, pero si vuelve a usar clones o ilusiones descubrirá mi estrategia, no debo fallar"-_ lanzo nuevamente el manto pero esta vez de solo medio metro - _"ya no tengo energía, necesito comer algo"_ \- entonces Luna recordó algo o mejor dicho a alguien _-"¡energía!"-_

-Soldado espere- grito Luna cuando los pegasos estaban en el marco de la puerta –necesito que llamen a alguien para que me ayude con mi entrenamiento, según tengo entendido está retirado pero también sé que no dudara en ayudar.

* * *

 **Plaza de Poniville, 1:XX P.M. (se me callo la aguja del minutero, no compren piratería)**

Twilight y Spike almorzaban tranquilamente en un restaurante al aire libre, ya todo el pueblo se había acostumbrado de tener a la princesa de la amistad pasear por las calles y comer en restaurantes como si se tratase de una habitante más del pueblo lo cual en parte era cierto, la consideraban "la princesa más humilde de Equestria", mientras comía Twilight hacia pausas para escribir entre un pergamino y un libro de forro rojo vino con un símbolo de un sol en tonos rojo y amarillo, luego le mostro a Spike el contenido del pergamino quien se encontraba leyendo un comic sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien, esta es la nueva agenda para la semana, pasado mañana por la mañana tenemos la reunión con la alcaldesa sobre el presupuesto del festival musical cascos que ayudan el cual será en la granja Apple, por lo tanto tendremos que ir hoy con Applejack después de comer para hacerle entrega de los materiales para la tarima y…butacas? Hay no me volví a confundir tenemos que ir hoy con la alcaldesa y luego… ¿Spike?, estas prestando atención

El pequeño dragón tenía su comida a medio comer y su vista clavada en su comic sobre la mesa, no escuchaba nada de lo que Twilight le decía hasta que le movió el casco frente al rostro para llamar su atención, cosa que funciono.

-Que pasa, ¿la cuenta? te toca pagar, no seas…

-Presta atención Spike, esta será la primera vez que muchos cantantes participan en el festival musical y también es la primera vez que la alcaldía y mi corona trabajan juntos, ya había hecho organizaciones a gran escala, una cosa es hacer la gran cumbre poni de Equestria en el palacio de Canterlot pero esta vez será en mi palacio, esta vez seré juzgada por las demás ciudades.

-Tranquila, sé que no habrá problemas.

-Pero en serio Spike te necesito concentrado.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estoy concentrado?- Twilight tomo con su magia el comic del pequeño dragón y lo volteo mostrándole que estaba de cabeza. –Bueno, eso no cuenta.

-Spike, me gustaría que habláramos de esto antes de dormir, ¿quieres?- Twilight mostro preocupación por que el dragón a quien consideraba como su hermano.

-¿Hablar de qué? estoy perfectamen…- fue interrumpido por Twilight.

-Por favor.- le dijo casi en suplica, esa cara y esos ojos de cachorrito pidiendo comida eran la debilidad del pobre dragón, a lo que accedió.

-de acuerdo, esta noche en tu habitación, de acuerdo.

Twilight sonrió alegremente y aplaudía con sus cascos, pero luego se detuvo al ver como su libro comenzaba a brillar y vibrar, dando a entender que tenía un nuevo mensaje por responder.

-Muy bien, termina de comer para ir con la alcaldesa y volver rápido al castillo.

-Que no se te olvide agendar a Fluttershy y Tree Hugger para la apertura del refugio de animales el mismo día que inicie el concierto.

-HAAAA son demasiadas citas.

-Simplemente levantémonos más temprano y durmamos un poco tarde.

-Lo tomare en cuenta, gracias.

El dia siguió avanzando normalmente, Twilight y Spike hacían sus pendientes y las demás mane estaban concentradas con sus rutinas diarias ignorando lo que acontecía en Canterlot, Silver Music y Kimono siguieron recorriendo la ciudad Canterlot sin alejarse mucho del castillo, Celestia continuo con sus papeleos como si nunca hubiera perdido esa misma mañana, Luna entrenada arduamente a solo pocas horas de su encuentro con el príncipe hasta que.

* * *

 **Palacio de Canterlot 5:30 P.M. faltan 18 minutos para el anochecer (conseguí un reloj digital que brilla en la oscuridad, que bonito)**

Esperando en el salón del trono Silver Music y Celestia aguardaban por Luna, el Príncipe tenía sus alforjas consigo ya que como prometió él se iría en el momento exacto en que perdiera, pasaron los minutos en silencio sin noticias de Luna, al Oeste el cálido color dorado y anaranjado del atardecer penetraba por las ventanas y al Este las primeras estrellas del firmamento aparecían adornando la cercana noche, Celestia termino de bajar el sol dando paso al anochecer, entonces las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron y cojeando cansada entraba Luna seguido de varios guardias nocturnos.

-Princesa Luna, con el debido respeto se ve terrible.- Silver Music trato de verse sorprendido pero de algún modo dedujo que el estado de la princesa de la noche se debía a un entrenamiento improvisado.

Sin responderle Luna empezó a alzar el astro lunar para dar inicio a la noche, algunos de los guardias de Luna sintieron ofensa por el comentario del príncipe, pero sin una orden de Luna ellos no harían nada en absoluto ya que él ahora tenía poder sobre Equestria.

-Que les parece si vamos andando para comenzar con esto.- Dijo la ex princesa del Sol

Celestia se posiciono al lado de su hermana y comenzaron a avanzar con el príncipe detrás de ellas, a medida que caminaban se encontraban con que había más ponis de lo habitual, muchos de ellos ni siquiera pertenecían a la servidumbre o alguna de las guardias solar ni lunar, muchos de ellos apenas las veían corrían con dirección al estadio, pero usaban las entradas que daban a las graderías.

-¿Acaso alguien fue de chismoso con lo que iba a ocurrir hoy?- pregunto Silver Music a las hermanas.

-No fue necesario, después de que cierta a alicornio realizara un ataque que se sintió por media Equestria.- regaño Luna a su hermana.

-Y cómo iba a saber que él también te retaría a ti a un duelo, ni que pudiera ver el futuro.- se defendió Celestia.

-Pero debiste suponerlo ya que según tú cuando volví dijiste y cito "gobernaremos juntas como en el pasado"- le devolvió Luna imitando el tono de voz de su hermana.

-Pero en el pasado siempre fui yo la que se tenía que hacer cargo de todo el trabajo.- **no es necesario que mencione quien dice cada frase a partir de ahora.**

-Porque antes todos los ponis usaban el día para trabajar y la noche para descansar, si hubieras aprobado los horarios nocturnos tendrías el tiempo libre que tienes hoy.

-¿Tiempo libre? Y acaso le dices trabajo el dormir para meterte en los sueños de los ponis, huy si terminas muy cansada después de eso.

-En primer lugar no es "dormir" es meditar y en segundo lugar mi trabajo es detectar y evitar que otras criaturas como el Tantabus crucen del mundo de los sueño al mundo real y tambien el que los ponis tengan buenos sueños que les ayudan a descansar mejor para mejorar el futuro de Equestria ya que….

-Sí, si lo sé "una gran idea nació de un pequeño sueño" porque no eres más original y creas tú propio eslogan en vez de usar esa frase que por cierto no es tuya.

-Sé que no es mí frase pero Star Swirl digo que es la que mejor expresa el trabajo que realizo.

Las hermanas discutían ante la mirada escéptica de Príncipe

-¿Siempre son así?- le pregunto Silver Music a Kimono con una gotita de sudor en la sien

-Casi siempre, normalmente las dejamos discutir y a los pocos días están comiendo en la misma mesa.

 _-"No importa que tan grande seas sus poderes o cuan importantes sean para Equestria, siguen siendo hermanas y actúan como tal, se tienen la una a la otra… en las buenas y en las malas"_.- la reflexión del príncipe le trajo un vago recuerdo, mientras veía a las hermanas discutir desde atrás, en su mente se dibujó una silueta de una yegua y un corcel en contra luz _–"una familia."_

-Hemos llegado.- las palabras de Celestia despabilaron Silver Music, ahora se encontraban en la entrada del estadio.

-Bueno nos vemos adentro.- se despidió Luna de su hermana ya que esta se separó del grupo para ingresar por otra entrada seguida de Kimono, los guardias pegasos y los bat ponis que seguían a la Princesa Luna.

-Por cierto princesa… de verdad estuvo haciendo lo que creo que hacia.- siguieron avanzando.

-Pues a diferencia de usted estuve aprovechando mi tiempo antes de nuestro encuentro.-

-Luce cansada y sin energías.- Luna no respondió ante esto. –qué le parece si igualamos las condiciones.

De sus alforjas saco nuevamente el frasco con la medicina milagrosa.

-Esta poción no solo cura cualquier tipo de herida, también restaura fuerzas.-

Luna avanzaba por el pasillo que anteriormente Silver Music cruzo con Celestia.

-Pero tiene sus desventajas o me equivoco-

-La verdad no es una desventaja como tal, no puede curar enfermedades ni envenenamientos y ni hablemos del hambre, fue hecha en tiempos antiguos, la receta se ha mantenido igual por siglos.

Luna detuvo su paso justo al final del pasillo y el príncipe la alcanzo, levitaba el frasco frente a ella tentadoramente, la princesa de la noche solo sonrió ente la oferta del corcel.

-Sabe, uno de los soldados de mi hermana me pregunto cómo recuperaría mis fuerzas antes de nuestro encuentro, y para ser sincera yo sabía que usted me ayudaría en con ese problema.- luna lo observo desafiantemente mientras extendía su casco.

-¿Acaso soy tan obvio?- le dijo mientras colocaba una gota sobre el casco de la Princesa.

-Claro que no, es solo que puedo sentir su magia y esta no tiene ni una sola pizca de maldad, créame yo he sentido esa magia y no sé qué quieras con Equestria pero… sé que estará en buenos cascos si pierdo.- Luna sorbió la gota de poción curativa y sintió como su cansancio y fatiga desaparecían, algunos magullones se desvanecían y procedieron a entrar a la arena.

Atravesaron el marco del pasillo y ya dentro de la arena ambos caminaban hasta el centro de donde se decidiría al futuro gobernante de Equestria, el estadio era iluminado con hogueras colocadas en los bordes más altos del estadio y antorchas en las paredes de la arena, en las gradas se podía observar que había más ponis de los que hubo en la mañana muchos de ellos en silencio, otros susurrando entre si, en lo alto había una zona resguardada para la realeza en donde ahora estaba Celestia, cuando llegaron al centro de la arena ahí estaba la misma réferi que arbitro el encuentro de la mañana y ahora se encontraba ante ellos, una vez más Silver Music lanzo sus alforjas hasta las graderías donde un grupo de guardias estaban en el trayecto de estas y rápidamente se movieron del lugar, solo para descubrir que esta vez no realizaron el eco que produjo en la mañana, el príncipe los vio divertidamente y regreso a su puesto original.

-Bien, henos aquí.- la réferi tenía en su pata izquierda delantera las coronas de la Princesa Celestia y el Príncipe Silver. –Este encuentro es para determinar si el Príncipe Silver Music del Reino Ilusión queda como gobernante absoluto de Equestria o si la Princesa Celestia es restituida a su estado de monarca- Dijo en voz alta para que todos los escucharan, el publico al oír estas palabras quedo mudo y luego volvieron a murmuran entre ellos-, las reglas son las mismas que la vez anterior, dado a que la princesa Luna no se encontraba en ese momento las volveré a decir, el duelo terminara cuando uno de los dos caiga y reciba el conteo de 10, tres de las cuatro patas deberán estar derechas para cancelar el conteo, también se gana por rendición o por noqueo, está absolutamente prohibido matar al oponente además si alguno recibe ayuda externa será descalificado y perderá automáticamente y para finalizar si alguno desobedecen las reglas establecidas se le castigara severamente sin importar quien sea.

Esta vez solo fue Luna quien se quitó su corona para dársela a la réferi, está la recibió en la misma pata donde tenía las 2 anteriores, el público paso de murmurar a hacer ruido y luego bulla a favor de la Princesa de la noche, todo estaba preparado solo faltaba la orden de la réferi para comenzar.

-Comiencen.- dio un salto alto y distante.

Apenas se dio la orden Luna salto impulsándose hacia atrás con sus alas ampliando la distancia entre ella y su oponente, después ilumino su cuerno para crear un clon que apareció a su lado, este clon procedió a cerrar sus ojos y sentarse mientras iluminaba levemente su cuerno, el príncipe en esta ocasión no perdió tiempo y también creo un clon, este clon levanto su casco derecho para crear una garra transparente de tonalidad plateada que tomo al anfitrión de su casco izquierdo el clon se paró en sus patas traseras y le dio unas vueltas para impulsarlo, cuando lo soltó el clon desapareció y una vez con impulso adquirido para el recorrido ilumino su cuerno para crear otros dos clones, ahora eran tres los que iban en busca de la Princesa Luna, solo la original se colocó en posición de defensa, los tres corceles iban alineados luego el de la derecha se adelantó un poco y se puso de rodillas unos metros antes de llegar con la princesa, después el de la izquierda se subió a la espalda de este para saltar por arriba de la princesa y llegar hasta su clon, ella no le prestó atención ya que su objetivo era el original y hablando de él, también utilizo al clon como trampilla para saltar con sus cascos traseros por delante, Luna en ningún momento le quito la vista y en pleno aire lo atrapo con su magia, el clon que había saltado por arriba de ella siguió su camino y cuando llego con el clon de Luna se abalanzo contra ella utilizando su casco derecho como puñetazo, pero no esperaba que en el momento del impacto en lugar de carne la textura de su piel se sentía gelatinosa, atravesó al clon de luna y termino revolcándose en el suelo, el original y el primer clon vieron todo el momento y Luna solo sonrió al ver sus caras de desconcierto y procedió a hacerse cargo de estos, encogió su casco delantero derecho y luego lo estiro y como si de un reflejo se tratase Silver Music salió impulsado hacia la dirección que indicaba la princesa llevándose a su clon con él y ambos terminaron besando el suelo, el público ovaciono el contra ataque de la Princesa de la noche dándole confianza para seguir adelante.

-¿Eso no era un clon?- se preguntó el príncipe poniéndose de pie.

-No del todo- le respondió Luna.

-Puedo sentir una gran concentración de magia en ella.- digo el otro clon de Silver Music que estaba junto al de Luna. –No es para atacar o para defender es magia pura.- lo demostró tocando a la clon de Luna y se veía que temblaba como la gelatina con el pequeño toque.

-¿Una reserva de energía tal vez?- se preguntó así mismo el Príncipe.

-¡Y cuando esta desaparezca la energía que concentro en ella regresara a su cuerpo!- secundo el segundo clon que estaba junto a él. -En parte eso es bueno, ahora solo tenemos que concentrarnos en una sola y dejarla en kock-out antes de que lo use.

-No puede ser tan fácil, hay algo que no me cuadra- el original volvió a razonar la situación.

-¡Una trampa!- dijo el tercer clon. –y cuando llegue el momento indicado la activara.

-Felicidades- Luna aplaudía con sus cascos. -su dominio de los clones para observar cada detalle es asombroso, hace tiempo que no enfrentamos a un alumno del gran maestro Chan, ya había olvidado lo sabios que eran.

-Yo no diría sabio- sonrió Silver Music. -solo digamos simple estratega.

-Pues muy bien, dejémonos de pláticas y continuemos con esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, música maestro.

/watch?v=NH25sCFSGbE

El cuerno de Luna se ilumino y un listón de luz color zafiro salió de la punta de este y se en rollo en su cuello, Luna fijo su vista en el clon que estaba a su seis, extendió sus alas y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para azotarlas las delanteras contra el suelo tan fuerte que estas se hundieron, lanzando un grito pero no usando la voz real… sino mucho peor, como si se tratase de una llamarada un fuego de color azul marino salió de su boca, el clon no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió de lleno el ataque enviándolo contra la pared del estadio, cuando el ataque término solo quedo el clon despidiendo humo contra la pared, estaba despegándose de ella y al darse cuenta Luna ya estaba volando en su dirección y al estar frente a él clavo sus cascos nuevamente en el suelo y lanzo el mismo grito con llamarada provocando una explosión que acabo con el clon.

-Qué clase de ataque fue ese- se preguntó kimono.

-"Canto Mortal"- respondió Celestia – a diferencia mía Luna no ha visto las atrocidades que Equestria ha pasado, pero también son muy pocos los que conocen el estilo de combate de Luna, si hay alguien es capaz de vencer a ese corcel en duelo es ella.- Finalizo Celestia.

-Lo venció con solo dos ataque, es hora de ponerse serios- Dijo el segundo clon que ahora era el único.

-Aun no- Dijo el original –todavía no podemos revelar nuestra carta ganadora hay que esperar el momento indicado.

-Pues… ¿plan b?

-Sabes que guardémoslo para otra ocasión vámonos por el plan "H"

El segundo clon ilumino su cuerno creando un pequeño remolino que fue creciendo hasta ser del doble de su cuerpo y formar una esfera que parecía tener agua en su interior, luego la lanzo al cielo y seguidamente el clon desapareció, pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer de apoco para convertirse en lluvia, pero solo caían en lo que era la zona de combate, ni siquiera los pocos que se atrevieron sentarse más cerca fueron tocados por esta llovizna, se empezaron a crear pequeños charcos por todos lados y finalmente la llovizna seso, Luna se había protegido con una barrera pero Silver Music se dejó empapar.

-¿Danza de Lluvia?- interrogo Luna –perdóneme mi ignorancia pero no es un hechizo muy útil en combates.

-Muy cierto- respondió Silver -por lo general se usa en tiempos de sequía o para combatir incendios, pero en otras ocasiones sirve para cambiar el panorama de la situación.

* * *

-No es lluvia real, es solo una simulación de está- examino Celestia llamando la atención de kimono –es un hechizo que funciona dependiendo del medio ambiente, si hay humedad a los alrededores tanto cerca de la tierra como en las nubes esta se puede concentrar en un solo punto para crear la lluvia, debió haber leído algún reportaje del clima para saber que habría al menos un cuarenta por ciento de humedad.

-Pero ¿porque cambiar tan de repente el campo?- quiso saber kimono.

-Para confundir a la Princesa Luna- dijo uno de los pegasos que las acompañaban.

-Exacto- respondió Celestia –él nos había dicho que no mostro todo su arsenal, asique es probable que no use los mismo trucos que uso con migo.

* * *

De vuelta en el campo Silver Music no dijo más, ahora hizo brillar su cuerno en un color azul celeste lanzo lo que parecía un rayo a Luna, la princesa de la noche alzo vuelo dejando atrás a su clon cuya única parte que se movía era su melena, sin embargo cuando ella se movió el rayo impacto en el suelo y esa zona comenzó a congelarse, la sorpresa de Luna fue que el ataque continuaba y el área congelada se expandía hasta cubrir todo el campo de batalla a excepción de Silver Music y el clon de Luna.

* * *

-Si no me dan un aumento que se vayan olvidando de la reparación- dijo Greenhooves fastidiado desde las graderías de la zona sur.

* * *

Luna descendió lentamente y al tocar la superficie le costó un poco el equilibrarse sobre el ahora campo de hielo, grave error, sin que se diera cuenta Silver Music ahora estaba frente a ella con su cola reluciendo, la rápida reacción de Luna la salvo por poco, un nuevo grito se oyó en el campo cortesía de la princesa, las flamas dieron a quema ropa contra Silver Music pero ahora también fue Luna la afectada ya que el mismo ataque de ella combinado con el resbaloso piso de hielo la mandaron en dirección contraria encontrándose con el fuerte muro, Silver Music cayó de cara al suelo congelado, Luna lo observo.

- _¿Ya termino?_ \- pensó Luna pero luego cambio de pensamiento al notar que su oponente la veía una sonrisa en sus labios

-Sé que se pregunta si esto ya termino,- Luna siguió el origen de la voz encontrándose con otro Silver Music a quien le salía una garra transparente de color plateado de su casco –pero ni siquiera llevamos la mitad de tiempo que le tomo su hermana.- se dio cuenta que a quien ataco era un clon que luego desapareció en una nube de humo. –gracias por cierto, tenía pensado derretir un poco el hielo pero veo que ese ataque es algo… "caliente" lo que me ahorro la molestia.

Y una vez más Luna se veía confundida por lo dicho, y noto que el príncipe nuevamente ilumino su cuerno pero en esta ocasión de color verde limón y cuatro orbes de la misma tonalidad se dirigían a sus cuatro cascos dejando una pequeña punta sin cubrir. Ambos estaban en extremos opuestos del estadio pero en cuestión de segundos y como si su velocidad hubiera aumentado de la nada Silver Music recorrió la mitad del tramo sin galopar solo impulsándose con su pata trasera izquierda, Luna quien estaba contra la pared aprovecho que ya no podía irse más atrás lanzo un nuevo grito que iba directamente contra el príncipe pero a solo pocos metros nuevamente su velocidad dejo impresionada no solo a Luna sino a todos cuando esquivo el ataque cambiando repentinamente de dirección y volviendo a la ruta original contra la princesa ahora iluminando su cola una vez más.

Luna ahora si no sabía qué hacer, hasta que cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle, podía volar, aleteo lo más fuerte pudo para despegar y por casi nada lo logro, en el aire volteo a ver al príncipe que tenía su cola rígida incrustada en el muro, el resplandor desapareció y su cola volvió a la normalidad, Celestia lo vio todo, o casi todo.

* * *

-Hum…- murmuro Celestia en duda.

-Princesa, ¿sucede algo?- volvió a preguntar Kimono.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo- dijo Celestia, ilumino su cuerno en un color dorado y sus ojos brillaron, nadie noto esto excepto su acompañante, sus ojos cambiaron, sus iris ya no eran magenta grisáceos sino dorados y su pupila cambiaba de tamaño rápidamente, volteo a ver a su acompañante. –ojos de halcón es un hechizo que solo usan los soldados vigías- le explico sin esperar a que le preguntara.

Celestia fijo su mirada en Silver Music más específicamente en sus cascos, vio una delgada capa de magia verde en sus cascos a excepción de las puntas de estos, cuando Silver Music se comenzó a mover Celestia lo seguía con la mirada tratando de descifrar esa técnica, Luna desde el aire atacaba con rayos de magia, pero como lo demostró antes el solamente los esquivaba a gran velocidad, aquí fue cuando Celestia noto una parte importante, primero confundida luego...

-Hum… valla, ahora lo entiendo-

-Que sucede, ¿acaso el príncipe está haciendo trampa?- pregunto Kimono llamando la atención de los guardias pegasos ( **OK para no confundirlos más estos pegasos son los mismos del capítulo "la aventura del ave")**

-Al principio me parecía extraño, pero ahora todo está claro,- dijo Celestia -todo es legal, ¿por de casualidad sabes que es el efecto Lilith?- le pregunto a Kimono.

-Este pues…es la capacidad que poseen los organismos vegetales que les permite ser impermeables al agua; ¿porque la pregunta?,

-Resulta que hay un tipo de hechizos denominados "tipo planta", y nuestro amigo lo tiene en los cascos a excepción de una pequeña punta, está imitando el efecto lilith, es algo antiguo pero efectivo.

-Si el efecto Lilith lo hace impermeable al agua porque se puede mover así en hielo, no tiene sentido.- dijo uno de los pegasos.

-Eso mismo me pregunte yo- exclamo Celestia quien aún tenía los ojos de halcón –luego recordé el ataque de Luna que derritió una pequeña parte del campo de hielo y también la frase del Príncipe.

-El hechizo de la Princesa Luna creó una película de agua la cual es repelida por el hechizo en los cascos de su oponente y la punta sobrante la usa como taco para impulsarse dándole esa velocidad- dijo el otro pegaso.

-Muy buena observación sin embargo falta un detalle mas- Celestia regreso sus ojos a la normalidad y espero la respuesta de sus acompañantes la cual nunca llego. –ese estilo de pelea, es conocido como estilo insecto, más específicamente "estilo Gerris" un tipo de mosquito capaz de caminar en el agua.

-¿Eso es todo? Entonces que quiere lograr- se interrogo el primer pegaso otra vez.

-Cansar a la princesa Luna para tenerla a su alcance- Kimono respondió nuevamente. –no es lo mismo, pero es igual que como lo hizo en la mañana, su desventaja es que no puede volar y buscara la manera de hacer que la princesa Luna este en su rango de ataque, al esquivar solamente está ganando tiempo para pensar en cómo hacerlo.

-Muy bien dicho,- felicito Celestia -es una lástima que no podamos decirle nada de esto a mi hermanita ya que sería darle ayuda externa y esta contra las reglas- Celestia observaba a su hermana con determinación _–vamos, Luna no pierdas la cabeza-_

* * *

 **Frontera entre Equestria y El Valle de los dragones 7:00 P.M.**

En la oscuridad dos corceles cubiertos por túnicas subían hasta el final de la montaña más alta que servía como frontera entre Equestria y la tierra hostil, guiados por un mapa, una brújula, una linterna de keroseno y una copia de "Luna de Plutón" que consiguieron en una tienda de suministros en Appleloosa decidieron crear su campamento un poco más adelante.

-Repíteme porque no podemos entrar como lo hacíamos antes- pregunto el primero

-En los últimos años ya llamamos mucho la atención, y recuerda que son dragones alados, si entramos como si fuéramos un circo perderemos la gema de nuevo y no estoy dispuesto a jugar este patético juego por más tiempo.- dijo el segundo

-Y sigues quejándote del tiempo, sabes tan bien como yo que el tiempo para nosotros es solo una ilusión.- volvió a decir el primero.

-Hablando de ilusiones, sabes algo del viejo.

-¿Cuál de los dos? El poni del cuerno roto o el que odiamos

-El del cuerno roto.

-Está desesperado, quiere que le devolvamos la pieza que perdió y cree que le pertenece.

-Pues que se aguante, si conseguimos esta solo nos harán falta dos gemas más, estamos cerca, y…¿Qué hay del otro viejo?

-Sigue buscándonos pero sus fuerzas se debilitan lentamente, aun así no podremos contra el… aun.

Se detuvieron al escuchar un rugido del otro lado de una escalinata seguido por una llamarada, aceleraron el paso y lo que vieron del otro lado los satisfacía en lo más profundo, un grupo de unos 14 dragones, 7 adolescentes jugando agresivamente, 4 adultos con 2 crías y un dragón anciano.

-Estás cansado o ya quieres jugar.- dijo el segundo.

-Empecemos de una vez.- respondió el primero.

-Recuerda, solo trata de no matarlos, no queremos llamar la atención del viejo.

-Le quitas lo divertido a la vida, sabias-

-Oye dije "trata"-

* * *

 **Estadio de Canterlot "batería baja", pu%$ piratería, eran algo así como las siete y media de la noche.**

Luna lucia cansada de poder mágico mas no de poder físico, seguía aleteando a una distancia segura y cada cierto momento lanzaba un rayo de energía pero Silver Music siempre se las arreglaba para esquivar cada ataque, cuánta razón tenía Kimono al decir que el príncipe estaba pensando en una forma de tener a Luna a tiro de piedra, un brillo en sus ojos daba a entender que ya tenía una idea, se dirigió al centro del campo de batalla se detuvo en seco y con su cola resplandeciendo golpeo el suelo provocando que una gran área de hielo se rompiera, luego se paró en el centro e invoco a cinco clones más.

-Muy bien muchachos TEAM BACK- los cinco clones más el original formaron un circulo parados en sus patas traseras y tomándose de los hombros.

-Debe ser una broma- Luna se sintió completamente ignorada por el recién formado grupo, trato de acercarse pero.

-Hey, Hey, Hey, Princesa muestre respeto esta es una conversación privada- le dijo el que sería un clon espantándola con el casco.

-Mil disculpas es que solo volaba para…un momento- Luna disparo un rayo de energía más pero fue desviado por otro clon con la cola resplandeciendo.

-Bien parece que nos descubrió, rompan a las tres ¿listos?- todos colocaron sus cascos derechos en el centro. –UNO DOS TRES-

Todos se dispersaron por distintos lados con el mismo hechizo para repeler el agua, tres de ellos patinaban en sentido a las agujas de reloj mientras los otros tres lo hacían en sentido contrario, un grave descuido por parte de Luna fue que perdió al original en esa confusión, tenía que estar pendiente de todos porque alguno le daría la sorpresa que podría dar fin a este encuentro, los dos círculos hechos por un poni y sus clones se iba cerrando y tomando más velocidad y para llevar a Luna hasta el punto más alto de confusión **(siento que utilizo mucho esa palabra, mi vocabulario no es muy extenso)** todos, los seis ponis tomaron rumbos diferentes, parecía un espectáculo sobre hielo, unos iban y otros venían y cada vez que la princesa de la noche sentía a uno de ellos en su retaguardia se volteaba rápido para ubicarlo. Todo llego a su fin cuando cada uno de ellos se detuvo, habían tres de ellos con cuatro metros de distancia, el que estaba en el centro invoco nuevamente el arte kujaku pero ahora fueron tentáculos, tomo a los dos que tenía a su tres y su nueve empezó a girar para impulsarlos, Luna se dio cuenta que faltaban los otros tres y los busco con la mirada, al poco tiempo los vio juntos en el punto con hielo roto, el primero de los que estaban tomando impulso fue lanzado contra los otros a gran velocidad pero antes de llegar salto, los otros tres se dieron la espalda mutuamente y como si estuviera ensayado levantaron sus cascos traseros al mismo tiempo cambiando la dirección del impulsado y mandándolo contra Luna, la monarca de la noche tomo más altura impidiendo que el clon de su oponente la alcanzara y comenzó a caer, suspiro relajada y que pensó que se había salvado, pero bajo su guardia, el otro que estaba siendo impulsado realizo la misma maniobra que el anterior, pero, _"no daría el mismo resultado"_ pensó Luna, al ver que el otro clon seguía en el aire entro en pánico al ver que de él también salió un tentáculo platinado transparente que tomo al poni le dio una vuelta en el aire sin soltarlo y lo utilizo como una maza medieval.

. _"Esto me va doler"_ \- pensó el que ahora podemos interpretar era el original.

El impacto fue certero y contundente, ambos cayeron en el duro hielo rompiéndolo completamente, los clones desaparecieron ya que el príncipe perdió la concentración sobre estos, Luna cayo de espalda y para la mala fortuna de Silver volvió a caer de cara.

-Igual que en Yakyakistan,- dijo mientras hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie –exceptuando la parte del golpe eso fue improvisado, princesa… ¿sigue aquí o ya no puede más?

-Aún no he perdido- Luna se dio vuelta y se sentó, se tocó la parte baja de la espalda -improvisando después de tenerlo todo planeado, me falto poco para tenerlo donde lo quería.

-No es común que improvise, eso que vio lo aprendí viendo una danza tradicional de los Yaks, jamás pensé usarlo en combate, por cierto donde me quería.- le pregunto a Luna.

-Frente a mí distraído por su confianza.

Y una vez más el exceso de confianza de Silver le jugó una mala pasada _"el clon de energía"_ fue lo único que pensó y trato de darse vuelta, a medio metro de distancia tenia a la clon transformándose en un manto que parecía tener estrellas brillantes bordadas **(parecido al tantabus pero no era este)** Silver Music fue envuelto de pies a cabeza por el manto, este se fusiono con su cuerpo, y el príncipe empezó a tambalear, no escuchaba nada, veía doble, sus parpados pesaban y lo último que vio claramente fue a la princesa poniéndose de pie y sonriendo, ella extendió su casco y lo empujo, Silver Music cayó al suelo, al poco tiempo la réferi se acercó y lo observo cuidadosamente.

-Zzz… zzz… zzz- era el sonido que producía.

-¿Esta dormido?- por mas mal que se viera la réferi sonrió ante lo que veía, volteo a ver a la princesa Luna la cual le reprocho la sonrisa. –cof, cof, el príncipe Silver Music está fuera de combate por lo tanto…

* * *

'Pinkie Pie haciendo un cosplay de deadpool sale en escena'

-Sip aquí termina el capítulo perdonen si no hubo mucha acción y que todo el capítulo se sintiera como mero relleno pero, la vida no siempre es justa ahora los dejo con unas palabras de nuestro explota… digo, digo, nuestro anfitrión

WOOHOO! Que tal lectores estoy de regreso, como dije no está en mi lista de pendientes el abandonar la historia, quiero dar gracias a quienes me enviaron sus mensajes de apoyo de verdad lo aprecio mucho, también me disculpo porque dije que este capítulo lo publicaría hace dos semanas, pero así como soy de inteligente con un coeficiente menor que el de "Forrest Gump" no tome en cuenta que una de esa semanas era la semana santa y la siguiente a esa me enferme con el famoso Zika y el poco tiempo no me vasto para editar y corregir los errores, también tengo que decirles que es posible que no actualice muy seguido ya que mi problema se ha amortiguado, pero tengo que asegurarme de que no pase a mayores, también les tengo una dinámica: El Reino Ilusión tendrá su aparición en la historia dentro de poco así que díganme cual sería por así decirlo el "gentilicio" o "denominación" para sus habitantes, un ejemplo: en mi historia los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal serán nombrados Cristalianos y los de Canterlot será Canterlotsenses espero sus sugerencian, gracias por sus review.

UN ABRAZO DESDE LA TIERRA DE LOS MAYAS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.

"Pinkie regresa con su cosplay y una bata"

-Siguen aquí… el capítulo acabo, shu vallan a que les de él sol.


End file.
